Morning light
by RikuSena
Summary: Aku iri pada mereka, karena itu aku selalu mengejarnya. aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia tidak menghilang dariku. aku tidak peduli apapun asalkan dia ada. dan saat aku terjatuh dan lelah, aku sadar...kalau aku sudah tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali. USUK
1. Chapter 1

Summary :Dia iri, iri dengan kebahagiaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena itulah dia terus mengejarnya, selalu mengejarnya. Dia tidak peduli apapun asalkan orang itu tidak menghilang dari hadapannya. Saat dia lelah dan terjatuh dia sadar…dia sudah tersesat dalam pengejarannya yang seakan tidak pernah berakhir ini.

Character : Atas permintaan (atau lebih tepatnya usulan) teman saya di Banjarmasin yang saya tinggalkan demi perkuliahan (I MISS YOU! XD) yang meminta ff USUK maka saya buat fanfic ini. Main character…jelas USUK! Dan PruCan (gak bisa diapa-apain, saya cinta kedua pairing ini, mereka pairing tidak tergantikan di hati saya).

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD. dan fanfic ini diadaptasi dari novel berjudul sama yang diterbitkan sama Gagas Media (kalau mau baca beli aja di toko buku -Promosi mode:ON XP) jadi kalau ada kata-kata maupun alur cerita yang mirip harap dimaklumi.

ENJOY IT EVERYBODY!XD

"Hei, hei, kalian semua sudah mutusin masuk SMU awesome mana?" tanya Gilbert saat mereka berkumpul di rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah, seperti biasa.

Ketiga temannya yang ditanya hanya menatapnya.

Matthew, pemuda Amerika berambut pirang yang paling manis dan kalem di antara ketiga temannya, tersenyum dan menjawab. "Ya…aku sudah diterima di SMU Hetalia" katanya "Jurusan musik"

"Iya, iya cocok banget buat kamu yang awesome itu, Mattie" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum. Ia mencomot beberapa kue kering buatan Matthew, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Alfred, kakak kembar Matthew. "Kamu?"

"Jelas Hero kayak aku ini diterima di SMU Allied" jawab Alfred dengan rusuhnya. :Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri?"

"SMU Axis" kata Gilbert sambil menghela napas.

"Dan kamu juga ke sana kan Iggy?" tanya Alfred sambil nyengir kepada pemuda Inggris sahabat mereka itu.

"Sialnya…iya" kata Arthur.

Seringai Alfred semakin lebar. "Ampun deh, kalian berdua, nggak bosan sama-sama terus dari lahir sampai sekarang?"

"Kalau kubilang nggak, dunia harus terbalik atau matahari harus terbit dari barat dulu" jawab Arthur sinis. "Aku bosan ngeliat mukanya yang sok awesome itu! Sumpah, bosan banget!"

"Nggak perlu kecewa banget kayak gitu kale, Artie~ dasar gak awesome" kata Gilbert. "Kamu pikir aku yang awesome ini nggak bosan apa harus ngelewatin tiga tahun ngeliat muka dan dengerin omongan pedas kamu lagi? Aku juga bosan, tahu!"

"Kalau gitu pergi jauh-jauh dong! Pergi ke mana kek supaya aku gak bisa ngeliat kamu lagi" kata Arthur.

"Duh, Artie, yang harus pergi jauh-jauh tuh kamu. Kamu kan juga diterima di SMU Allied, kenapa harus ikut-ikutan masuk SMU Axis sih? Aku yang awesome ini cuma diterima di sana tahu, gak bisa pergi ke mana-mana, nah kamu, ke SMU Allied aja sana, jauh-jauh dari aku yang awesome ini" kata Alfred.

"Maunya aku juga begitu, tapi gak bisa tahu. Keluargaku nyuruh ke SMU Axis karena sekolah itu punya kurikulum sastra" kata Arthur.

"Oh, Iggy, kamu sudah punya ide buat novel terbaru kamu ya?" tanya Alfred antusias.

Arthur tersenyum masam. "Kayaknya bukan urusan kamu deh" katanya. (Bujug Iggy…mulutmu memang banyak bacot ya! –dijejalin scone sama Iggy-)

"Ih~ Iggy jahat~" ratap Alfred.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku boleh baca kan, kak Arthur?" tanya Matthew.

Melihat wajah Matthew, Arthur jadi luluh juga. Secara siapa sih yang bisa marah sama anak semanis dan seinnocent Matthew? Memarahi dan berkata kasar sama Matthew? Duh…dia bakal merasa jadi orang paling jahat sedunia kalau sampai melakukan itu sama Matthew.

Baru saja Arthur mau membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Gilbert sudah menyelanya. "Nggak usah baca novel-novel dia terlalu banyak, Mattie. Kebanyakan membaca novel Artie bakal bikin mental ama kejiwaan kamu terganggu. Novel dia sama sekali gak awesome"

Arthur melirik tajam kepada Gilbert. "Kamu punya masalah apa sih sama aku? Ngajak berantem, ya?"

Matthew tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, tapi tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyum sedih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Wah? Kenapa Mattie, kok tiba-tiba wajah kamu jadi sedih gitu?" seru Gilbert yang melihat perubahan wajah Matthew.

"Nggak, cuma sedikit sedih, setelah ini kita kan akan pisah" katanya pelan.

"Hei" Gilbert merangkul Matthew sambil menyeringai. "SMU Axis cuma sekitar seratus meter dari SMU Hetalia, dan kamu ingat kan SMU Allied itu di mana?"

"Bener, Matt, SMU Allied tepat berada di tengah-tengah keduanya" kata Alfred. "Makanya aku, sang hero kakakmu ini memilih sekolah di sana"

Matthew terpana, seolah dia baru saja menyadari fakta yang dibeberkan sahabat-sahabatnya tadi. Dia memandang kakak dan sahabatnya itu. Keduanya balas memandang sambil tersenyum. Arthur yang jarang tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi…kalian nggak memilih SMU-SMU itu karena aku, kan?" tanya Matthew. Dia tidak mau sahabat-sahabatnya terpaksa masuk ke SMU pilihan mereka, tapi dengan alasan demi dirinya. (Duh, Mattie kamu memang sangat disayangi sama Alfred, Gilbert ama Arthur ya. Tapi aku jauh lebih sayang kamu daripada mereka, makanya kamu sama aku aja ya? –Author dihajar Alfred, Arthur, sama Gilbert-)

"Nggak" jawab Alfred. "Walaupun itu juga salah satu alasan, supaya aku bisa ngejaga kamu terus, tetapi alasanku adalah karena SMU Allied punya klub fotografi terbaik di kota ini"

"Kalau aku karena klub sepak bola di SMU Axis adalah yang paling awesome di kota ini" kata Gilbert sambil menyisip teh esnya. "Dan cowok-cowoknya berstandar tinggi"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" jawab Arthur sinis.

Gilbert langsung tersedak tehnya saat Arthur mengatakan itu, membuat Matthew tertawa.

"Sekarang kamu sudah lega, kan?" tanya Alfred pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Uhm!" jawab Matthew sambil mengangguk.

"Ihh…imut banget sih kamu~ aku seneng banget kamu jadi adikku" kata Alfred sambil mengacak-acak rambut Matthew.

Gilbert dan Arthur sudah berteman sejak kecil (sahabat yang aneh…-ditabok-), tetapi dengan Alfred dan Matthew mereka baru berteman ketika masuk ke SMP. Alfred dan Matthew adalah kakak beradik kembar yang pindah ke Inggris dari Amerika. Mereka menjadi akrab sejak mereka sama-sama terlambat ke sekolah. Saat mereka tiba, pintu gerbang sekolah sudah dikunci dan tergembok rapat.

"Salahmu nih, Artie" protes Gilbert pada Arthur sambil memandangi sekolah yang terlihat sepi itu. "Kenapa sih kamu nggak bangunin aku? Gak awesome, sekarang kita telat dengan gak awesomenya, kan?"

"Heh, hak apa kamu nyalahin aku? Itu kan kebodohan kamu sendiri" jawab Arthur. "Emangnya aku ini siapamu? Ibu kamu? Lagian di kepala awesome kamu tuh ada otak gak sih, kalau aku bangun duluan daripada kamu, ngapain aku sekarang berdiri di sebelah kamu di luar pagar?"

"Biasanya kan kamu selalu bangun lebih pagi dari aku yang awesome ini" jawab Gilbert. "Lagian kenapa sih mesti hari ini kamu yang gak awesome ini milih untuk bangun telat? Hah, kenapa?"

"Loe banyak bacot deh!" sembur Arthur. "Tadi malam, aku nulis sampai jam dua pagi, kamu sendiri juga, ngakunya awesome, bangun pagi aja gak bisa!"

"Heh, tadi malam ada pertandingan MU sama AC Milan. Tuh pertandingan terlalu awesome buat dilewatkan" jawab Gilbert seakan-akan itu hal yang sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Arthur memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Terus sekarang gimana?" tanya Arthur sambil berdiri di depan pagar, tangannya mengguncang-guncang pagar dengan ganas.

"Jalan belakang" kata Gilbert, lalu ia berlari. Setelah itu dia menatap Arthur. "Ikut gak?"

Arthur cuma mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Gilbert.

Saat Gilbert berlari, matanya tertuju pada dua orang berambut pirang yang juga berlari kalut ke arah sekolah mereka.

"Oi" panggilnya.

Anak berambut pirang bermata biru menengok. "Kamu manggil kita?" tanyanya sambil tetap menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut pirang satunya.

"Ya, kalian juga terlambat, kan?" lalu tanpa basa-basi, Gilbert menarik tangan pemuda berambut pirang yang bermata violet, soalnya pemuda yang bermata biru sudah mengerti maksud Gilbert dan sudah berlari ke arah belakang, meninggalkan temannya, saudaranya, atau siapalah itu. "Ayo, ikut"

"Ah…em…anu….itu…" pemuda Amerika berwajah manis itu tergagap. Dia tidak sempat mengatakan apa pun dan tidak kuasa melawan tenaga Gilbert.

Pagar belakang tidak terkunci saat mereka datang dan tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Oke, ini mencurigakan, terlalu mudah" kata Arthur.

"Kamu pikir bakal ada apa gitu?" kata Gilbert. "Makanya jangan terlalu banyak baca novel-novel gak awesome"

"Aku salah satu penulisnya, manusia sok awesome" kata Arthur.

Dan ternyata dugaan Arthur benar, baru berjalan dua langkah memasuki sekolah dari pagar belakang, mereka disambut suara deham keras. Ternyata, Natalya, guru sosiologi yang terkenal sadis sudah berdiri mengawasi dari balik dinding.

"Benar kan" desis Arthur.

"Berani sekali kalian mengendap-endap memasuki sekolah. Kalian pikir sekolah ini tempat apa?" tanya Natalya dingin. "Apa kalian tidak tahu yang namanya peraturan? Tata krama? Apapun? Kalian ikut saya ke ruang guru sekarang"

Gilbert mengerang. "Gak awesome banget, sih!"

Tiba-tiba dia teringat pemuda yang dia ajak.

"Maaf" kata Gilbert. "Aku yang awesome ini jadi melibatkan kamu"

Pemuda Amerika itu tersenyum manis. "Tapi tujuan kamu kan baik"

"Tapi kamu kan jadi dihukum"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, lagian memang salah kita kok karena telat" katanya.

"Bener" kata pemuda Amerika bermata biru di sebelahnya. "Hero kayak aku bisa mengerti kok"

Gilbert menyeringai. "Jadi, kalian siapa?"

Cowok berambut pirang bermata itu tersenyum. "Aku Alfred. F Jones", dia lalu menunjuk pemuda Amerika bermata violet di sebelahnya. "Dan dia adikku Matthew Williams"

"Salam kenal" kata Matthew sopan.

"Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt yang awesome" kata Gilbert. "Dan dia manusia gak awesome bernama Arthur Kirkland" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Arthur. Mendengar perkenalan Gilbert, Arthur cuma mendengus kesal.

Hari itu mereka dihukum membersihkan seluruh ruang kelas. Dan sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi sahabat.

"_Hunting season"_ gumam Gilbert saat dia dan Arthur menunggu Alfred dan Matthew. Setelah masuk SMU supaya mereka tetap bersama, setiap hari sepulang sekolah Afred dan Matthew akan pergi ke sekolah Arthur dan Gilbert dan mereka akan pulang bersama dengan mobil Gilbert.

"Hah?" tanya Arthur.

"Musim berburu" kata Gilbert sambil memandangi teman-temannya yang berlalu-lalang sambil berpasang-pasangan

"Ya, kalau begitu pilih aja satu. Bikin nomor antrian terus sebutin nomor yang kamu suka" jawab Arthur cuek sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

"Kamu yang gak awesome tuh lagi ngomongin apa sih?"

Arthur tetap cuek. "Fans club kamu"

"Gue yang awesome ini punya fans club?" tanya Gilbert, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Arthur cuma mendengus.

"Tapi mereka gak awesome, Artie" kata Gilbert sambil menghela napas. "Mereka ngalangin aku buat jadian sama orang yang aku suka" katanya.

"Emang ada orang awesome yang sudah kamu suka?" tanya Arthur balik.

"Yah…" _Sebenarnya ada…dan dia dekat banget sama kita…_batin Gilbert. "Nggak" katanya.

"Sudah kuduga"

"Gimana kalau kamu bantu aku, Artie?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Pura-pura jadi pacarku yang awesome!" seru Gilbert. "Jadi mereka akan mundur teratur".

Arthur memandang Gilbert dengan pandangan kosong. "Sudah gila ya?" katanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Alfred datang sambil menggandeng tangan Matthew.

"Halo, sang Hero sudah datang nih" seru Alfred riang.

"Ya, hero gila" kata Arthur.

Alfred cuma meringis mendengar hinaan Arthur.

Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, seperti biasa Gilbert menyalakan radio dengan volume keras. Tidak lama kemudian, suara musik berdentum keras di dalam mobil.

"Duh…Gilbert…" keluh Arthur. "Kecilin kenapa sih"

"Gak usah banyak bacot deh!" seru Gilbert. "Ini mobilku, hak aku yang awesome buat melakukan apa saja di dalamnya"

Arthur langsung merengut. Dia sadar perkataan Gilbert ada benarnya. Di mobil milik Gilbert ini pemegang kuasa adalah Gilbert.

"Kak Arthur, bagaimana kemajuan novel kakak?" tanya Matthew yang duduk di depannya.

"Mattie, aku yang awesome ini menyarankan supaya tidak usah membaca novel terbaru Artie yang sangat tidak awesome! ceritanya tidak ada awesome-awesomenya! Endingnya pun nggak awesome!" kata Gilbert sebelum Arthur sempat menjawab apa pun. "Dan parahnya novel buatannya tidak jelas apakah itu novel, kamus, atau buku skripsi! Sangat gak awesome!"

"Dia nggak nanya kamu, manusia awesome!" gerutu Arthur.

"Dan semua karakter-karakternya masih tetap karakter-karakter gak awesome seperti dulu…"

"Heh!" Arthur memotong dengan kesal. "Kamu semakin lama semakin banyak bacot ya! Itu semua gara-gara siapa? Seharusnya kamu ngaca dong, keadaan orang-orang di sekeliling aku ini gimana? Bagaimana aku bisa mengembangkan karakter novelku kalau yang setiap kali kutemui cuma orang-orang gila macam kalian? Bahkan, Matthew yang mulanya polos sedikit demi sedikit terkontaminasi dengan ke 'awesome' an dan ke 'hero' an kalian!"

Matthew tertawa pelan.

"Iggy, enak saja menyalahkan kami" seru Alfred, "Itu karena kamu gak punya imajinasi Iggy. Coba aja kamu lihat film-film Amerika, untuk cerita horror, kamu gak mesti harus ketemu hantu, cerita thriller, kamu gak usah harus ketemu atau menjadi psikopat, film alien, kita gak harus mencari UFO. Seharusnya kamu bayangkan karakter lain selain kami-kami ini dong! Lagian masa kamu segitu sedihnya sampai gak punya teman sih, Iggy"

"Gak usah ikut-ikutan ngebacot" seru Arthur.

"Jadi cuma Gil yang boleh ngebacot sama kamu? Ada apa nih diantara kalian…"

"Nggak ada apa-apa!" seru Arthur.

"Jangan-jangan…" Matthew berkata pelan. "Kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Tuh kan, Artie" kata Gilbert. "Kamu memang harusnya pacaran sama aku"

Arthur langsung menatap Gilbert. "Kenapa kamu ikutan ngebacot juga?"

"Jadi Gilbert sudah ngajak kak Arthur pacaran ya?" tanya Matthew.

"Sudah, dan kutolak mentah-mentah ajakan gilanya itu" kata Arthur.

Gilbert memandang pantulan wajah Matthew dari kaca spion dengan pandangan kosong. _Apa sekarang…aku bisa jujur padanya?...mengenai perasaanku padanya?_

"Mattie…" kata Gilbert pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Matthew sambil tersenyum.

"Mau pacaran denganku, nggak?" tanya Gilbert tanpa basa-basi.

Keadaan di mobil langsung sunyi-senyap sebelum suara Arthur dan Alfred bersamaan berkata. "Aku nggak setuju!"

"Yang kutanya Mattie, kenapa malah kalian yang ngejawab?" seru Gilbert.

"Duh, Gilbert!" Arthur serasa mau menghajar sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Bagi mereka, Matthew adalah adik yang harus dilindungi dari siapa pun "Kamu nyadar gak sih kalau Matthew bisa aja dijahati fans club kamu yang banyak banget itu? Kalau dia dianiaya gimana? Kalau kamu gak serius, lebih baik jangan"

"Benar, aku nggak setuju kalau kamu pacaran sama Matt cuma buat menghindari fans clubmu!" seru Alfred. "Sang hero nggak akan membiarkannya!"

Gilbert menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, dan menatap Arthur dan Alfred. "Aku yang awesome ini serius! Aku suka sama Mattie dari dulu! Dari dulu yang selalu baik sama aku cuma Mattie! Buat aku Mattie itu orang awesome yang posisinya tidak tergantikan!" serunya.

Mendengar itu wajah Matthew langsung bersemu merah.

Alfred memandang tajam Gilbert. "Serius?"

"Serius awesome, Alfred" kata Gilbert.

"Ya…asalkan kamu gak manfaatin Matt buat ngusir fans club kamu dan kamu sayang sama dia…gak masalah" kata Alfred.

"Jadi Mattie, kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Matthew tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya" katanya.

"AWESOME!" seru Gilbert sambil menggenggam tangan Mattie dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Matthew pelan.

"Ya cukup! Gak usah mesra-mesraan" kata Arthur.

"Artie, gimana kalau kamu dan Alfred juga jadian?"

"Gak sudi! Aku lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada pacaran sama Alfred, si hero gila itu" kata Arthur.

"Duh, Iggy, mulutmu tuh berbisa banget sih, bisa nggak ngomong lebih lembut sedikit?" seru Alfred. Arthur langsung melotot memandangnya, sementara yang dipelototi hanya senyum-senyum gaje.

"Jangan bilang begitu deh, Artie, nanti kena karma" kata Gilbert.

"Apa itu karma?" kata Arthur sinis. "Persetan dengan yang namanya karma"

Gilbert dan Alfred hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban teman tsundere mereka itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di rumah Alfred dan Matthew. Kedua orang itu pun turun dari mobil.

"Goodbye, my honeeeeyyy!" seru Gilbert pada Matthew.

"Stop! Kamu bikin aku mau muntah!" gerutu Arthur. "Cepat jalan!"

Gilbert terkikik dan menjalankan mobilnya, tidak lama kemudian mobil itu menghilang.

"Kamu benar-benar suka sama Gilbert?" tanya Alfred saat dia dan Matthew berjalan ke arah rumah mereka.

"Ya…" kata Matthew dengan muka merah. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Alfred menghela napas. "Hubungan tanpa cinta itu hanya sebuah hubungan sia-sia yang menyakitkan, Matt. Aku nggak mau kamu terluka"

Matthew tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kakaknya lembut. "Nggak apa-apa" katanya manis. "Kakak, kak Arthur dan Gilbert…kalian semua akan selalu memastikan aku nggak terluka dan melindungi aku kan?"

Alfred tersenyum dan meremas tangan adiknya lembut, seolah menyatakan dukungannya pada adiknya itu.

**Author note:**

**Holaaaa…ini fanfic hetalia saya yang baru! Dan… -membaca ulang fanfic ini dan langsung pucat-…sepertinya fanfic hetalia saya semakin lama semakin gaje, hancur, lebay, dan jelek. HUAA…maafkan saya…saya emang sotoy bikin nih fanfic padahal fanfic yang kemaren aja belum selesai…**

**Tapi keinginan saya membuat fanfic USUK sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi, terlalu menggebu-gebu, sehingga terlahirlah fanfic hancur ini.**

**Saya tahu fanfic ini jelek, saya sendiri merasa fanfic ini jelek…apalagi rasanya karakternya terlalu OOC…terutama Arthur yang rasanya omongannya bener-bener menusuk hati…saya gak tahu tepatnya seorang tsundere itu seperti apa.. XO**

**Tapi…fanfic ini sudah saya tulis…jadi saya berharap anda semua bisa menikmati fanfic ini dan menyukainya jika bisa…**

**Terakhir…saya mohon REVIEW anda sekalian supaya saya bisa mengetahui bagaimana anggapan anda mengenai fanfic saya ini…**

**Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting saya ini.**

**Sekian.**


	2. Chapter 2

"!"

"Berisik banget sih, dasar gak awesome!" protes Gilbert sambil menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan sedetik kemudian pintu kamarnya didobrak keras.

BRAKK!

"IHHH! Kenapa sih kalian selalu saja seenaknya memasuki kamarku yang awesome ini? Kamarku emang keren, tapi biarin aku yang awesome ini punya privasi, dong!" (Ya ampun, Gil, narsis banget, paling juga kamar loe tuh gak ada bagus-bagusnya –ditabok Gilbert-)

Antonio, sepupu Gilbert yang tinggal bersama mereka, nyengir innocent tanpa dosa. "Soalnya diketok juga kamu yang awesome itu pasti gak mau jawab". Antonio memang mendapat perintah tak tertulis dari pamannya, yang notabene adalah ayah Gilbert, untuk membangunkan Gilbert di hari libur, karena setiap hari sekolah tugas itu dilakukan oleh Ludwig, adik Gilbert.

Antonio mengambil paksa bantal yang ada di atas kepala Gilbert. "Heh, paman sudah nunggu di bawah. Sekarang sudah siang, bangun, bangun" kata Antonio.

"Ini hari minggu yang awesome, hari dimana tidak ada kegiatan yang gak awesome" kata Gilbert sambil mengambil kembali bantalnya dari tangan Antonio. "Aku yang awesome ini mau tidur"

Antonio menghela napas. Sumpah, bagi Antonio, dia bingung dimana ke 'awesome'an yang selalu dikatakan sepupunya kalau tingkahnya begini.

"Kalau nggak segera turun, kamu tuh bisa tidur selamanya, Gil. Soalnya paman pasti membunuhmu" kata Antonio, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Gilbert.

Gilbert langsung bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membantah ayahnya yang galaknya seperti seorang perwira nazi di rumah mereka, dan Gilbert, jelas dia bukan pengecualian. Hari Minggu adalah hari latihan sepak bola dengan ayahnya.

Ayahnya adalah pemain sepak bola yang sangat terkenal, sampai pernah mengharumkan tim German di piala dunia. Sayang, cedera lutut parah membuat ayahnya harus berhenti bermain dan mundur dari lapangan. Tapi mundur dari lapangan bukan berarti ayahnya kehilangan kemampuan dan pekerjaan. Sekarang ayah mereka bekerja sebagai pelatih tim sepak bola terkenal di Inggris, dan terkenal sebagai 'setan lapangan' karena kemenangan tim-tim yang dilatihnya.

"Ih…aku kan sudah cukup awesome, kenapa harus latihan lagi?" tanya Gilbert saat berjalan memasuki ruang makan.

"Alah…tim German kalah di piala dunia, jadi mending kamu gak usah sotoy deh" kata Antonio sambil memakan sandwich berlapis tomat di tangannya.

"Dan mentang-mentang tim Spanyol menang, kamu yang gak awesome itu juga gak usah sotoy deh" kata Gilbert sambil mencomot roti panggang sosis di meja makan di hadapannya.

"Mana West?" tanyanya.

"Kayak gak tau aja" kata Antnonio. "Diseret Feli entah kemana"

Gilbert mendengus. Rasanya sejak Ludwig mengenal Feliciano, pemuda Italia tetangga mereka, adiknya itu punya kecenderungan menghilang tiba-tiba. Tapi sama seperti Matthew, Feliciano begitu imut dan innocent, membuatnya tidak bisa memarahi atau membenci Feli. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau mati konyol dengan gak awesome di tangan adiknya karena menghina 'pacar' barunya itu?

"Hari ini ada acara apa?" tanya Gilbert pada sepupunya.

"Aku? Ada janji sama Lovinoku tersayang…" kata Antonio nyengir. Lovino adalah kakak kembar Feliciano yang galaknya tidak ampun-ampunan. Entah darimana kesabaran dan ketabahan Antonio menghadapi semburan kemarahan dan kata-kata hinaan tajam Lovino sehingga pemuda Italia itu mau sedikit lunak padanya. S-E-D-I-K-I-T, karena dengan sikap Antonio yang kontras dengan sikap Lovino, memang tidak mungkin Lovino tidak gondok dengannya.

Gilbert mendengus lagi. Dia kesal pada ayahnya. Ayahnya membiarkan saja adik dan sepupunya bersenang-senang dengan 'pacar' mereka masing-masing, sementara dia, sama sekali tidak bisa menemui Matthew hanya dengan alasan L-A-T-I-H-A-N. Kadang dia menyesali nasib tidak awesomenya lahir sebagai anak tertua di dalam keluarga mereka, yang notabene, membuatnya diharapkan menjadi anak awesome penerus ayahnya.

Dia menghela napas sambil mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar untuk menemui ayahnya. "Pergi dulu" gumamnya.

"Baik-baik ya" kata Antonio. "Jangan mati di tempat latihan sana"

Gilbert cuma tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban Antonio. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Antonio, bertanya apa Antonio sama sekali tidak memahami betapa menderitanya mendapat tekanan batin berupa harapan-harapan konyol dari orang-orang di sekitarnya? Hanya karena dia seorang anak tertua? Betapa dia mengharapkan kehidupan normal yang dimiliki Ludwig dan Antonio yang terlihat sangat damai? Tidakkah Antonio menyadari hidupnya ini tidak sempurna? Kalau hidupnya ini menyakitkan?

Tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat saat dia melangkah keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobil ayahnya.

Arthur meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Mengetik selama dua jam membuat tubuhnya pegal. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan pergi ke bawah untuk membuat the untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya.

Di perjalanan ke dapur, dia melihat ayahnya duduk di ruang baca. Ayahnya terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu dengan buku-buku menumpuk di sekelilingnya.

"Papa lagi nulis apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Eh?" papanya menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali mengetik. "Ini pekerjaan untuk minggu depan, minggu depan kan kita pergi ke London"

Wajah Arthur langsung menjadi keruh saat dia mendengar itu. Dia ingat kalau dia harus berangkat ke London minggu depan, karena itulah dia mengebut penulisan novelnya. London…dia menyukai kota itu, tapi sayangnya kepergiannya ke kota itu bukanlah untuk kunjungan menyenangkan dan hangat seperti liburan keluarga dan semacamnya.

"Kamu ikut kan?" tanya papanya. "Menghadiri enam tahun meninggalnya kakakmu"

Arthur cuma bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Scotland, kakaknya, tewas enam tahun lalu saat menyetir dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampus dalam malam berbadai. Mobil kakaknya itu selip dan terjatuh ke jurang, kakaknya tewas seketika.

Arthur sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Sangat menyayanginya, sehingga tanpa disadarinya, dia selalu mengejar kakaknya. Saat kakaknya tewas, dia merasa dia kehilangan tujuan, kehilangan arah, kehilangan segalanya. Perlu waktu lama bagi Arthur untuk menerima kenyataan kalau kakaknya itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilihatnya lagi.

Tapi sampai sekarang, kematian kakaknya masih menyisakan luka menganga di hatinya.

"Matthew ini apa?" tanya ayahnya saat keluarga mereka berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Lasagna" kata Matthew.

"Kalau ini?" tanya ibunya sambil menunjuk sepiring sandwich di sebelahnya.

"Sanwich telur dan sosis" kata Matthew.

"Alfred mencicipinya dan tersenyum. "Wahh…enak banget, Matt. Sang hero ini bangga banget sama kamu!"

Matthew cuma tersenyum.

Saat mereka duduk di ruang makan…

"Alfred, bagaimana sekolah kamu?" tanya ibunya.

"Baik sekali, mama. Klub fotografinya juga keren. Aku suka di sana" kata Alfred.

"Sudah kuduga, sekolah Allied itu memang sekolah terbaik. Lalu apa kamu sudah punya teman?"

Matthew memandangi keluarganya itu. Dia memandang mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka terutama pada kakaknya.

"Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar" gumam Matthew sambil bangkit, tapi orangtuanya bahkan tidak mempedulikan perkataannya.

Di kamar mandi, Matthew menyiramkan air dingin ke wajahnya. Dia memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Pantulan wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya itu. Dia memandang benci pada pantulan wajahnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia membenci wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya ini.

Kakaknya selalu terlihat sempurna. Pintar, tampan, populer, dia bagaikan matahari. Orang-orang membutuhkan kakaknya, orang-orang menyayangi kakaknya. Bahkan orangtuanya selalu mengutamakan kakaknya.

Sementara dia, dia hanya bisa tenggelam di balik bayangan kakaknya. Tenggelam dalam kepopuleran kakaknya, dan saat kakaknya tidak ada, dia tidak pernah dianggap. Dia selalu dilupakan, tidak pernah diperhatikan. Seberapapun hebatnya dia, prestasi apapun yang dia dapatkan, kakaknya tetap akan menjadi orang yang mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia serasa tenggelam, dan dia takut, dia tidak bisa lagi memanjat keluar.

Dia merosot perlahan-lahan hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Dia terisak dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci dirinya yang jauh di lubuk hati menyimpan perasaan sekejam sebuah rasa benci kepada kakaknya yang selalu menyayangi dan melindunginya. Tapi dia iri…dia sungguh iri dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya selalu mendapatkan semua hal yang selama ini hanya bisa diimpikannya, cinta dan perhatian.

Kadang-kadang dia berpikir apakah kalau kakaknya tidak ada dia bisa disayangi? Bisa diperhatikan? Bisa dicintai?. Atau apa dia akan semakin diabaikan? Semakin dibuang oleh siapapun?

Alfred memandangi kepergian adik kembarnya itu. Meskipun adiknya berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya, dia tahu adiknya itu terluka, dan dia tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah karena dia tahu semua itu adalah salahnya. Semua luka yang dirasakan adiknya semua adalah karena dia.

Dia tahu Matthew terluka dengan segala perhatian yang ditunjukkan orangtuanya padanya, perhatian orangtua mereka yang seolah-olah melupakan Matthew. Dan hal itu semakin ditunjang dengan kenyataan kalau Alfred terlihat sangat populer, sangat terkenal, dan begitu bahagia.

Sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali Matthew tahu kalau kebahagiaan yang tampak di matanya hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Diperhatikan dan disayangi bukan berarti bahagia. Sebaliknya, itu berarti kau memiliki tekanan batin untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik supaya perhatian itu tidak lepas dari tanganmu.

Dunia yang dipijak Alfred bukanlah dunia penuh kehangatan dan nyaman seperti yang selalu dipikirkan Matthew. Dunianya adalah dunia yang gelap, dingin, dan menakutkan. Dia ingin berteriak pada Matthew kalau dia justru menginginkan dunia yang selama ini ditinggali oleh Matthew.

Dia lelah. Dia lelah terus-terusan berusaha terlihat sempurna, terus-terusan berjuang untuk sebuah perhatian yang dia tahu bisa menghilang suatu saat dari tangannya. Perhatian yang diterimanya bukanlah cinta sejati, bukan rasa sayang sejati. Mereka akan membuangnya dalam sekejap saat mereka merasa kalau mereka tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Tapi tidak begitu halnya dengan adiknya.

Memang Matthew tidaklah sepopuler dia. Memang kelihatannya sedikit sekali orang yang memperhatikan Matthew, jumlah perhatian yang diterima Matthew dibandingkan dengannya, dia tahu memang hanyalah seperti sebutir pasir di gurun pasir.

Tapi perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diterima adiknya adalah perhatian dan rasa sayang yang tulus, yang tidak akan lekang oleh waktu. Rasa sayang sejati, rasa sayang yang sesungguhnya.

Dan itulah rasa sayang yang selama ini diinginkannya. Rasa sayang yang selama ini dicarinya.

Dia ingin seperti adiknya. Adiknya selalu bisa membuat orang merasa nyaman hanya dengan keberadaannya. Adiknya itu selalu bisa memberikan kehangatan. Adiknya adalah orang yang seakan-akan tidak bisa dikotori oleh kejahatan dunia, kebencian, rasa iri, dan seterusnya. Adiknya itu bagaikan malaikat yang selalu mengawasi manusia dan memberikan kebahagiaan dengan sayapnya. Dia terbang bebas di langit dengan sayapnya.

Sementara dia. Dia selalu merasa takut, di balik kepopuleran yang dimilikinya, ada sisi gelap bernama kebencian dan rasa iri. Banyak orang-orang yang terang-terangan menyatakan kebencian padanya. Banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan rendah. Dia merasa seperti malaikat yang sayapnya patah dan terus memanggil tuhan untuk mengembalikan sayapnya.

Dia ingin adiknya itu tahu betapa sebenarnya dia menginginkan kehidupan adiknya itu. Betapa dia menginginkan untuk menjadi adiknya itu…membuat adiknya menyadari kalau hidup yang selama ini diinginkannya bukanlah kehidupan yang selama ini dijalaninya…sekarang dan sampai kapanpun juga…

**Author note:**

**-Pucat- HUAAAA…Kok rasanya chapter ini jadi angst sekali? TIDAAKKK! –dikemplang karena berisik-**

**Anyway chapter ini menjelaskan mengenai permasalahan mereka berempat. Kalau di balik keceriaan mereka, ada luka yang disimpan masing-masing. Dan seiring dengan hubungan mereka yang semakin berkembang, mereka berusaha menyembuhkan luka yang mereka simpan dengan saling menyembuhkan luka satu sama lain.**

**Kalau ff ini angst banget, saya minta maaf, otak saya muternya ke sini mulu sih…jadi nikmati sajalah. **

**The last…seperti biasa…**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYZ!  
**

**Sekian.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sendirian?" tanya Matthew bingung saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan hanya melihat Gilbert. "Kak Arthur?"

"Karena kita berdua yang awesome ini sudah pacaran, bagiku berlaku hukum awesome yang meyatakan 'jika berdua-duaan maka orang ketiga adalah setan' (-emang di Inggris ada hukum begini? Ya sutralah- XD)" kata Gilbert. "Dan rasanya gimana gitu kalau aku yang awesome ini membongkar wujud Artie yang sebenarnya".

Matthew tertawa. "Jadi maksudmu kak Arthur itu setan? Kamu sadis juga ya" katanya.

"Itu benar, Mattie. Artie yang gak awesome itu memang setan" kata Gilbert. "Kakak kamu mana?"

"Pergi keluar beberapa jam yang lalu. Ada pertemuan klub fotografi, katanya pulangnya malam" jelas Matthew.

"Oh" tiba-tiba Gilbert menyeringai. "Mumpung aku yang awesome ini ada di sini, pergi keluar yuk!"

"Ke mana?" tanya Matthew.

"Ke tempat-tempat yang awesome dong" kata Gilbert.

"Jalan kaki?"

"Emangnya aku tadi ke sini pakai mobil? Ya iyalah, jalan kaki" kata Gilbert.

Matthew tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Oke" katanya.

"Awesome, sana cepat ambil jaketmu!" kata Gilbert. Matthew langsung memasuki rumahnya dan tidak lama keluar lagi dengan sebuah jas berwarna cokelat muda.

Mereka pun meninggalkan rumah Matthew dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

XxxXxxX

Arthur duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di taman. Nafasnya membentuk uap putih karena dingin yang dirasakannya. Dia mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya dan menatap kosong ke depan.

Saat dia sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dan ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya.

'Halo, Iggy~"

"BLOODY HELL! JANGAN PELUK-PELUK AKU!" serunya segera sambil bangkit dari kursi dan memandang ke belakangnya.

Dia melihat Alfred berdiri di balik bangku yang didudukinya sambil tersenyum. "Ih, Iggy~ jarang-jarang kan bisa ketemu di luar sekolah begini. Seharusnya bersyukur dong, bisa ketemu dengan hero seperti aku"

"Aku akan lebih bersyukur kalau aku gak bisa melihatmu" kata Arthur sambil kembali duduk di bangku taman yang tadi didudukinya.

"Ih, Iggy dingin deh, mumpung musim dingin, jadi lebih hangat dong. Kok kamu malah tambah dingin, sih?" tanya Alfred sambil duduk di sebelah Arthur.

"Musim dingin memang waktunya jadi dingin" kata Arthur sinis.

"Ih, musim panas kamu juga dingin, kapan hangatnya?" tanya Alfred.

"Kok kamu semakin pintar ngebacot, sih?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred cuma senyum-senyum tanpa dosa.

Mereka larut dalam keheningan.

"Jadi…minggu ini kamu pergi ke London?" tanya Alfred.

Arthur cuma menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berangkat hari sabtu, yah, mau gimana…makam kakakku kan di sana" katanya. Alfred cuma mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba benda-benda putih dingin berjatuhan dari langit, baik Arthur dan Alfred langsung mendongak memandang langit.

"SALJU!" seru Alfred antusias sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Iggy, lihat deh, salju"

"Emangnya kenapa kalau ada salju?" tanya Arthur sinis.

"Ih, Iggy~ salju kan indah" kata Alfred sambil merengut, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang kesal pada orangtuanya.

"Halah…nanti kamu pilek gara-gara salju baru tahu rasa" kata Arthur.

"Gak bakal—" baru saja Alfred mengatakan itu, dia langsung bersin.

"Benar kan" kata Arthur sambil menghela napas.

'Cuma kebetulan—" Alfred kembali bersin.

Arthur menghela napas sambil melepaskan syal yang dipakainya. Dia menghampiri Alfred dan memasangkan syalnya di leher Alfred. "Nih. Minimal kamu nggak bakal kedinginan. Kalau kamu sakit, aneh juga, gak ada orang rusuh" katanya pelan.

Alfred cuma memandangi Arthur sebelum tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya, membuat keduanya terjatuh ke tanah, dengan posisi Alfred menindih tubuh Arthur. "Horee~, aku gak nyangka Iggy benar-benar memperhatikanku" katanya senang sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Arthur. (-kalau benar-benar ada adegan begini, Author pasti bakal langsung motret mereka XD-)

"BLOODY HELL! HEY, GIT, LEPASIN AKU!" seru Arthur panik sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Alfred.

"Gak mau" gumam Alfred sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Arthur.

"GIT, LEPAS!" seru Arthur.

"Ehem…ehem…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas mereka. Mereka berdua segera mendongak untuk melihat asal suara itu.

Mereka melihat Gilbert berdiri di belakang mereka sambil menyeringai lebar. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Matthew yang berdiri di belakangnya. Gilbert terlihat sangat senang, sementara wajah Matthew terlihat merah, entah karena dingin atau karena melihat tontonan kemesraan gratis dari kakak kembarnya itu.

Wajah Arthur langsung merah padam, entah darimana datangnya, dia punya tenaga yang cukup besar untuk mendorong Alfred hingga terjatuh dan segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang dipenuhi salju.

"Ngapain tadi? Gak awesome banget mesra-mesraan di taman di tengah salju kayak gini lagi. Kalau mau mesra-mesraan lakuin aja di tempat tid—"

"Kamu terusin kalimat kamu itu, aku bakal potong lidah kamu!" ancam Arthur tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian sendiri ngapain di sini?" tanya Alfred sambil ikut berdiri.

"Kencan yang awesome di musim dingin…" kata Gilbert sambil nyengir.

"Oh…" kata Alfred. "Hati-hati ya, Matt, kamu kan gampang sakit"

Matthew tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Nggak apa-apa kok"

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang" kata Arthur.

"Aku juga" kata Alfred. "Iggy, pulang sama-sama yuk"

Arthur memandang tajam pada Alfred, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hingga Alfred memutuskan kalau jawabannya adalah 'boleh'.

"Kami pulang duluan" kata Arthur. "Dan hati-hati, Matthew. Cowok kayak dia kalau berduaan dengan cowok manis bisa tiba-tiba berubah jadi serigala" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Gilbert. Matthew tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Heh!" seru Gilbert ketika Alfred dan Arthur sudah berjalan pergi. "Kalau kalian berdua yang gak awesome itu nggak percaya sama aku yang awesome ini, ayo ikut. Kamu bakal mengerti kalau aku yang awesome ini adalah cowok baik-baik"

"Gak mau, ah~" kata Alfred sambil menyeringai usil pada Gilbert. "Aku ini kan hero, bukan setan"

"Eh, ternyata dia tahu. Dasar gak awesome" gumam Gilbert sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Alfred. Matthew tertawa geli dan Arthur hanya menghela napas.

XxxXxxX

Arthur sedang asyik membaca buku novelnya sambil memakan pocky cokelatnya (cemilan kesukaan author nih –gakadayangnanya-), ketika Elizaveta tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Saat itu, karena sedang jam kosong, Toris, yang menjadi teman sebangku Arthur menghilang untuk bicara dengan pacarnya di kelas sebelah, Feliks.

"Hei, Arthur…"

"Hmm…" gumam Arthur tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dibacanya.

"Ih, Arthur, gak pernah dengar kata bersikap sopan pada seorang lady ya?" seru Elizaveta.

"Memang kamu lady?" kata Arthur, berikutnya dia sukses ditabok Elizaveta.

"Iya, iya, mau apa?" tanya Arthur sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Menurutmu Gilbert itu gimana?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Gimana? Apanya yang gimana?" tanya Arthur balik.

"Yah…menurutmu dia seperti apa?"

"Cowok sok awesome yang gak waras" kata Arthur.

"Benar juga sih…" kata Elizaveta sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian pacaran?"

"Gak sudi aku pacaran dengannya"

"Habis kalian kan teman masa kecil, biasanya kan teman sejak kecil pasti berakhir menjadi pasangan…" kata Elizaveta.

"Kalau teman masa kecilku, cowok-cowok keren kayak Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, atau Jacob Black, boleh deh kamu mikir kalau suatu saat nanti kami bakal jadi pasangan…" kata Arthur.

Elizaveta tertawa. "Ya sudah, kalau memang begitu"

"Kamu suka sama dia?" tanya Arthur.

"Nggak" jawab Elizaveta. "Aku kan sudah punya Rory~" katanya sambil menyebutkan pacarnya, Roderich Edelstein yang sekolah di SMU Hetalia jurusan musik, sama dengan Matthew.

"Terus ngapain nanya?" seru Arthur.

"Penasaran aja" kata Elizaveta. "Soalnya kalau kalian gak pacaran berarti kan cewek-cewek lebay anggota fans clubnya itu masih punya kesempatan. OK, bye~" serunya sambil berlari ke luar kelas untuk berbicara dengan Liechtenstein, adik Vash, yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

Arthur mengerutkan kening, berpikir apa dia sebaiknya memberitahu Elizaveta kalau Gilbert sudah pacaran atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya diurungkannya saat dia tahu kalau Elizaveta adalah seorang fujoshi akut, mendapat berita Gilbert pacaran dengan seorang lelaki manis macam Matthew, dia bisa heboh menstalker keduanya.

"Hoi, manusia gak awesome!" panggil Gilbert yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depannya.

"Hmm…" Arthur kembali sibuk membaca novelnya. Dia tahu kalau bicara dengan Gilbert, lebih baik menjadi pendengar yang 'awesome', dan yang paling penting, tidak banyak bacot.

"Pulang sekolah nanti Alfred ngajak kita pergi ke Great hall buat lihat konser musik Mattie yang awesome" kata Gilbert.

Wajah Arthur langsung terlihat penuh penyesalan. "Aduh, gak bisa. Hari ini aku ada deadline majalah sekolah" katanya. "Aku harus lembur, jadi mungkin pulang malam. Kamu saja deh yang ke sana"

"Sampai malam? Lalu kamu pulang naik apa?" tanya Gilbert.

Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Bus, kereta, entahlah. Aku belum tahu tepatnya aku pulang jam berapa"

"Biar aku jemput" kata Gilbert.

"Nggak usah" kata Arthur. "Aku kan sudah bilang jam pulangnya aja belum jelas"

"Aku jemput jam tujuh" kata Gilbert. "Kutunggu sampai kamu selesai"

"Duh…nggak usah nganggap aku anak kecil kenapa sih? Aku tuh bisa jaga diri!"

"Gimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?"

"Bukan urusan kamu"

"Itu urusanku! Kujemput pukul tujuh!" tegas Gilbert sebelum berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban Arthur.

Arthur mendengus. "Dasar kepala batu" gumamnya.

XxxXxxX

Gilbert berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Matthew heran.

"Aku yang awesome ini janji jemput Artie jam tujuh, dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh kurang seperempat"

"Lalu? Ya, jemput aja kak Arthur sana" kata Matthew bingung.

Gilbert memandang Matthew. "Kamu kan belum tampil, Mattie. Aku yang awesome ini kan mau nonton konser kamu"

"Tapi giliranku masih lama" jawab Matthew. "Kasihan kak Arthur kan kalau nunggu"

Gilbert menghela napas. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Nanti aku akan lakukan konser pribadi buat mengganti konser ini sama kamu, deh" bujuk Matthew.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alfred yang tadi pergi keluar berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Gil harus menjemput kak Arthur jam tujuh" jelas Matthew.

Alfred memandang bingung. "Masalahnya?"

"Itu dia" desah Matthew. "Aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa dia harus bingung-bingung segala"

"Masalahnya, aku mau lihat konser Mattie. Kalau pakai acara ngejemput Artie, bisa-bisa aku yang awesome ini gak bisa ngeliat konser Mattie. Padahal aku sudah nunggu lama banget supaya bisa nonton konser Mattie" seru Gilbert.

Alfred tersenyum. Dia mengerti masalah Gilbert. "Biar aku yang jemput Iggy" katanya.

Matthew dan Gilbert memandangnya.

"Aku yang akan jemput Iggy. Kamu diam di sini dan nonton saja konser musiknya" kata Alfred. "Aku sudah biasa kok mendengar permainan musik Matt, lewat satu konser aja kurasa nggak masalah"

"Awesome!" kata Gilbert. "Makasih, Alfred. Kamu memang teman yang awesome"

Alfred cuma mengangguk saat dia memakai jaketnya dan berlari ke luar ke arah mobilnya, meninggalkan Gilbert dan Matthew.

Setelah Alfred menghilang.

"Giliranku masih lama, loh" kata Matthew. "Gak apa-apa kamu menunggu selama itu?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku yang awesome ini akan menunggu sampai kapan pun asalkan bisa mendengar permainan piano kamu yang awesome" kata Gilbert. "Lagian memangnya kamu gak butuh dukungan dari aku yang awesome ini?"

Matthew tersenyum dan Gilbert menepuk kepala Matthew. Entah sejak kapan, hal itu menjadi kebiasaannya. Anehnya, Matthew tidak keberatan diperlakukan begitu bahkan kalau boleh bicara, Matthew merasa tenang setiap kali tangan besar Gilbert menepuk kepalanya.

"Tapi Gil…kamu nggak perlu mendukungku sampai seperti itu"

"Tapi aku yang awesome ini mau" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai.

Matthew tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Gilbert. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menanggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Peserta selanjutnya adalah Matthew Williams, murid kelas 1-A dengan alat musik piano, akan membawakan Polonaise Brillante dari Chopin, harap dinikmati" kata sebuah suara.

Gilbert tersenyum. "Berjuang ya, aku yang awesome ini akan menonton kamu dari bangku penonton" katanya sebelum berjalan keluar ke arah deretan bangku penonton.

Matthew tersenyum dan menuju ke panggung dan duduk di depan piano. Dia menekan tuts-tuts piano dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar lagu indah mengalun dari piano itu.

Saat permainan selesai dan dia menghormat kepada para penonton, tepuk tangan menghambur menyambutnya. Dia merasa sangat senang dan bangga, tapi yang paling membuatnya bangga adalah Gilbert yang tersenyum memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh rasa kekaguman dan kebanggaan.

XxxXxxX

Arthur tampak kaget karena alih-alih melihat Gilbert, dia melihat Alfred berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Arthur pun melirik jam tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kamu di sini?" tanya Arthur.

"Jam tujuh, sesuai janji kamu sama Gilbert" kata Alfred.

"Sekarang sudah jam sembilan, rajin juga kamu nunggu aku di sini"

"Hero seperti aku memang rajin, kok" kata Alfred sambil membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Arthur.

"Memang konser musik Matthew sudah selesai?" tanya Arthur sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Alfred menyalakan mobilnya dan mobil pun melaju meninggalkan kompleks sekolah.

"Belum. Dan karena Gilbert ngotot mau lihat konser Matt, makanya aku menawarkan diri buat jemput kamu" kata Alfred.

"Makasih" kata Arthur pelan. Mendengar perkataan Arthur, Alfred langsung menoleh dan menatap Arthur dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ulangi lagi, dong, Iggy" katanya. "Kayaknya aku salah dengar deh"

Arthur mendengus. "Karena kamu sudah bersusah payah menungguku selama dua jam, maka akan kuulangi. TERIMA KASIH!" serunya.

Alfred langsung menyeringai lebar.

"Kenapa reaksimu kayak melihat alien gitu?" seru Arthur.

"Habis kamu jarang banget ngomong terima kasih, Iggy" kata Alfred.

"Begitu?" kata Arthur. "Tapi dipikir-pikir rasanya terima kasih tadi nggak perlu, deh. Soalnya yang bodoh mau jemput aku kan kamu"

Alfred meringis. "Iggy~sifatmu itu yang membuat kata terima kasih keluar dari mulutmu sejarang hujan di padang pasir~" katanya.

Arthur terdiam. Dalam hati dia merasa agak tertohok juga dengan perkataan Alfred tadi. (makanya Iggy, sifat tsundere kamu tuh dikurangi dong! –dibuang Iggy ke jurang-)

"Yah…" Alfred mencoba membuka pembicaraan karena suasana sudah mulai kaku dengan diamnya Arthur. "Masalah tepat waktu, aku…dari kecil dididik untuk menghargai waktu. Aku harus disiplin. Orang-orang selalu menyukai orang disiplin, itu yang dikatakan orang tuaku. Karena itu lahirlah aku yang sekarang"

Arthur memandang ke luar jendela, pandangannya kosong, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa kamu yang sekarang ini benar-benar kamu? Atau hanya sekedar impian dari orang-orang yang mengharapkan kamu jadi seseorang yang sempurna seperti orangtuamu?"

Alfred tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Arthur dan saking gugupnya, bukannya menjawab, dia malah bertanya balik. "Kalau kamu, apa kamu menulis novel karena memang kamu menyukainya? Atau karena kakakmu?"

Arthur ikut terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Alfred. Akhirnya, mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mobil Alfred berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji, tapi mereka masih terpaku di tempat duduk masing-masing dalam diam. Arthur tidak bertanya kenapa Alfred menghentikan mobilnya di sini alih-alih langsung menuju ke rumah.

"Tiba-tiba aku lapar, deh" kata Alfred, lalu dia membuka pintu mobilnya. "Temani aku makan dulu yuk, Iggy"

Arthur hanya menatap Alfred sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil untuk mengikuti Alfred.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wahh…novel tulisan Arthur memang bagus" puji Tino saat dia membaca novel terbaru yang ditulis Arthur.

Arthur dan orangtuanya tiba di London. Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali mereka langsung menuju ke makam kakaknya. Mereka berencana menginap sehari sebelum pulang kembali ke Inggris keesokan harinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang umurmu berapa?" tanya Norway, anak tertua Tino.

"Aku? 17 tahun" jawab Arthur sambil memakan steaknya.

"Scot juga seumur itu waktu pergi meninggalkan kita…" kata Tino. "Sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak mempercayai kecelakaan itu. Padahal, Scotland itu masih muda, cerdas. Aku masih ingat setiap bulan pasti ada satu novel yang dia selesaikan dan sebuah penghargaan yang dibawanya pulang"

"Sayang sekali…" Tino menghela napas. "Seandainya dia masih hidup, dia pasti bisa menjadi penulis yang baik, mengikuti jejak kalian…"

Suasana di meja makan langsung sunyi senyap. Papa dan mama Arthur tidak meneruskan makan malam mereka. Berwald, suami Tino menyenggol 'istri' nya itu. Menyadari kesalahannya, Tino menjadi gelagapan.

"Ah, maaf, aku…"

"Aku…" potong Arthur tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. "Sudah selesai. Aku mau ke kamar"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa atau pun menunggu respon dari orangtuanya, Arthur bergegas menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, dia langsung merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai menetes. Dia membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke dalam bantalnya saat tubunya terguncang karena isak tangis.

Inilah yang terjadi setiap kali kakaknya dibicarakan. Semasa hidup, kakaknya adalah anak yang sangat tampan, cekatan, dan juga cerdas. Seperti semua keluarganya, dia tertarik dengan sastra dan budaya. Kakaknya itu bahkan diterima bersekolah di Universitas Harvard melalui beasiswa. Kedua orangtuanya sangat berharap pada kakaknya karena saat itu Arthur tidak menaruh minat apapun pada sesuatu bernama sastra. Namun kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hati orangtuanya hancur, harapan mereka satu-satunya telah hilang. Dan inilah yang menyebabkan mereka pindah ke Inggris.

Dan sejak saat itulah Arthur mulai berubah.

Dia mulai mengikuti harapan orangtuanya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bisa menjadi penulis ternama yang diharapkan orangtuanya. Saat itu, dia seakan-akan memiliki harapan bodoh kalau dia lebih hebat dari kakaknya, kakaknya akan kembali. Sejak dulu kakaknya tidak suka Arthur menjadi lebih hebat darinya. Dia terus berusaha dan berusaha, hingga dia sadar…sekeras apapun dia berusaha, kakaknya tidak akan pernah kembali.

Walaupun untuk sebagian orang, Scotland sudah menjadi kenangan, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Arthur.

Bayang-bayang kakaknya masih menghantuinya. Dia merasa, setiap kali orang-orang membicarakan kakaknya seakan-akan ada penyesalan kenapa tidak dia saja yang mati. Mungkin ini sebabnya dia selalu menulis novel dengan perasaan takut, dengan perasaan putus asa. Dia ingin membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia masih diinginkan, kalau dia dibutuhkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bahwa orangtuanya membutuhkannya, meskipun hanya sekedar sebagai pengganti kakaknya. Dia sudah menyadari kalau perhatian orangtuanya selalu dan akan selalu untuk kakaknya, di dunia ini atau pun di alam sana. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidak merasa sakit saat kesadaran itu menghantamnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang dia kantongi bergetar. Ada SMS masuk. Arthur menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, lalu merogoh kantongnya dan menarik keluar ponselnya. Ketika dia melihat SMS itu, ternyata dari Gilbert.

_Hei, bagaimana keadaan di London? Apa seawesome biasanya? Cepet balik dong, gak ada yang marahin aku yang awesome ini rasanya ada yang kurang ,deh. Walaupun kadang-kadang, oh bukan, marah kamu selalu gak awesome._

_P.S Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya yang awesome!_

Arthur sedikit tersenyum. Belum sempat dia membalas SMS Gilbert, datang lagi SMS ke ponselnya. Dari Matthew.

_Kak Arthur baik-baik saja kan di London? Kakak gak sakit kan? Jaga kesehatan ya? Jangan lupa makan. Aku kangen sama kak Arthur, cepat pulang ya. Semoga SMS ini gak bikin kakak jadi repot atau dapat masalah._

Kali ini Arthur tersenyum lembut, penuh rasa sayang. Teman-temannya selalu tahu bagaimana membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Arthur segera membalas kedua SMS itu, khusus Matthew, dia mengabarkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Segera setelah SMS terkirim, ponselnya berdering dan nama Alfred berkedip-kedip di layar.

"Halo?"

"Halo" jawab Arthur singkat.

"Kenapa?" suara Alfred terdengar khawatir.

"Apanya?" tanya Arthur.

"Suaramu, Iggy, kamu habis nangis?" tanya Alfred lagi.

Arthur menelan ludah. Bagaimana Alfred bisa tahu?

"Ih…songong banget kamu nanya begitu. Aku cuma lagi sakit flu" jawab Arthur. "Ngapain nelepon? Awas, nggak penting"

"Nggak~" kata Alfred, "Aku cuma kangen sama bacotan tajam Iggy"

Arthur merasa wajahnya memanas saat Alfred mengatakan itu. Dia tahu kalau itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat. Dia tahu alasan Alfred yang sebenarnya adalah karena pemuda Amerika bermata biru itu mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun Alfred selalu mengelak, Arthur tahu karena tiap tahun akan selalu begini. Dan entah kenapa, hanya dengan mendengar suara pemuda Amerika itu, dia selalu dan selalu merasa tenang"

"Kamu tuh sotoy banget deh…" gumamnya pada Alfred.

"Hehehe…" kata Alfred sambil nyengir di seberang telepon. "Kamu sudah mau tidur?"

"Tadinya iya, tapi gara-gara ada hero gila yang nelpon…" kata Arthur sinis.

"Hehehe…maaf…" kata Alfred. "Ya sudahlah, toh keinginanku buat ngedenger omongan tajam Iggy sudah terkabul kok, aku tutup ya"

"Alfred!" potong Arthur sebelum Alfred menutup teleponnya.

"Ya?"

"Te…terima kasih…" kata Arthur. Suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap selama beberapa saat.

"Kembali" kata Alfred riang beberapa saat kemudian dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Setelah telepon terputus, Arthur masih tersenyum. Dia menggenggam erat ponselnya seakan-akan benda itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Mungkin, tanpa disadarinya, Alfred sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

XxxXxxX

PLAAAKKK!

Suara menyeramkan itu bergema di ruang tamu keluarga Beilschmidt. Gilbert terpana, perlahan-lahan tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipinya yang merah karena tamparan ayahnya.

"JELASKAN PADA AYAH TACKLING MACAM APA ITU?" bentak ayahnya dengan penuh emosi. Gilbert cuma terdiam sambil berdiri mematung di depan ayahnya.

"Dengan tackle macam itu, bukan hanya nggak bisa merebut bola! Kamu bisa mencederai lawanmu, tahu!" seru ayahnya. Antonio, yang saat itu duduk di sofa di sebelah Gilbert merasa iba dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

"Sudahlah paman, itu hanya kesalahan kecil" kata Antonio mencoba menenangkan pamannya. Setiap kali ada pertandingan, sekolah Gilbert mengadakan latihan khusus bagi ti inti. Bagi Gilbert, tidak peduli latihan khusus atau tidak, tidak ada bedanya. Karena jika dia tidak latihan di sekolah, ayahnya yang akan melatihnya secara khusus.

"Apa maksudmu kesalahan kecil, Antonio! Itu kesalahan fatal!" seru ayahnya Gilbert. "Seandainya dia melukai pemain lawan, dia bisa mendapat kartu merah!"

"Tapi tadi tidak ada yang terluka, dan saya pikir Gilbert sudah berusaha yang terbaik" kata Antonio.

"Sebagai anak yang sudah dilatih sepakbola selama bertahun-tahun, permainannya itu sangat memalukan!"

"Saya mengerti" kata Antonio. "Tapi pelatihnya sendiri bahkan tidak mempermasalahkannya, jadi saya rasa kesalahan Gilbert itu masih bisa dimaklumi dan—"

Mendengar perkataan Antonio, emosi ayah Gilbert semakin meninggi.

"Para pelatih bodoh itu tidak mengerti apa pun!" serunya. "Aku ini ayahnya. Dan sebagai anakku, penampilannya sangat memalukan!"

Gilbert hanya bisa tertunduk sambil memegang pipinya yang masih terasa pedih, berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Jujur, kata-kata ayahnya benar-benar menusuknya.

XxxXxxX

Alfred masih setengah tertidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Nyawanya masih melayang-layang saat dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" tanyanya dengan malas dan asal-asalan.

"Hei, hero gila!"

"Iggy?" Alfred langsung bangkit dari bantalnya. "Ada apa? Tumben Iggy nelpon aku, besok bakal ada badai, nih"

"Nggak usah ngebacot, deh! Punya waktu, nggak?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred melirik jam di meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Jam setengah delapan.

"Harusnya sih…menurut jadwal liburku, aku masih ada jam tidur sekitar setengah jam lagi" kata Alfred. "Dan sebelum kamu menyembur aku dengan bilang aku pemalas, hari ini hari sabtu, hari libur"

"Nggak penting!" sembur Arthur. "Aku perlu bantuanmu!"

Alfred langsung sunyi senyap selama beberapa saat.

"…Iggy, kayaknya di luar gak hujan, deh…" kata Alfred kemudian.

"Hah?"

"Iggy? Iggy minta bantuan? Iggy yang jarang minta bantuan itu minta bantuan? Di luar cerah…jangan-jangan dunia sudah terbalik, ya? Atau jangan-jangan Alien menginvasi bumi?" seru Alfred.

"Loe ngebacot apaan sih? Jangan gila sekarang, dong!" seru Arthur.

"Becanda…" kata Alfred sambil tertawa. "Mau minta bantuan apa?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan" kata Arthur.

Kembali senyap…

"Kamu ngajak aku kencan, ya Iggy?" tanya Alfred kemudian.

"Sudah bosan hidup ya? Minta dibunuh nih ceritanya?" ancam Arthur.

"Iya, iya, minta ditemani ke mana sih?" tanya Alfred.

"Nggak usah nanya-nanya!" seru Arthur. "Dan bawa kamera kamu!"

"Buat apa?"

"Kamera itu buat apa sih? Buat dimakan? Jangan banyak bacot deh! Cepat sia-siap!" seru Arthur.

"Iya…mau ketemu di mana?" tanya Alfred sambil bangkit dari ranjang dengan langkah gontai.

"Aku ini sudah di rumahmu sejak tadi!" seru Arthur.

Alfred langsung terbelalak. Dia berlari turun dari tangga dan menengok ke arah ruang tamu. Benar, dia melihat Arthur duduk di sana, meminum teh yang disediakan Matthew untuknya.

Saat Arthur ngeliat Alfred, dia langsung mendelik.

"Ngapain berdiri mematung di sana? Cepat cuci muka, ganti baju, siap-siap!" perintah Arthur tajam.

"IYYYAAA!" seru Alfred histeris karena panik. Dia segera kabur ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu memasukkan kamera Yashica 108 miliknya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai, dia segera turun lagi dan meminta izin pada Matthew dan pergi ke luar rumah bersama Arthur.

"Ih, Iggy, lain kali kalau ngajak orang keluar, bikin janji setidaknya sejam sebelumnya, dong! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak mau? Sia-sia kamu datang ke rumah" seru Alfred saat dia duduk di kursi mobilnya.

"Bukannya hero itu tugasnya memenuhi permintaan orang?" tanya Iggy sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. "Jadi nggak usah ngebacot"

Alfred cuma bisa nyengir masam mendengar jawaban Arthur.

"Jadi mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Alfred sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ke Big Ben" jawab Arthur.

"Kamu ternyata memang mau ngajak aku kencan, kan Iggy? Sekarang kan Big Ben pasti penuh orang pacaran~" goda Alfred.

"Benar-benar sudah bosan hidup ya? Mau kulempar kamu dari menara Big Ben?" ancam Arthur.

"Iya…" kata Alfred.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan lama, mereka sampai di kawasan Big Ben. Mereka berdua pun berjalan dan memasuki kawasan Big Ben.

"Terus? Kita ngapain di sini?" tanya Alfred.

"Pasang kamera kamu!" perintah Arthur.

Alfred semakin bingung, tapi dia menurut.

"Potret gedung Big Ben ini seluruhnya, kalau bisa London's eyenya juga terlihat" kata Arthur.

Alfred memandang Big Ben itu sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Setelah mengganti lensa kameranya, dia lalu mundur jauh ke belakang.

"KAMU MAU KEMANA?" seru Arthur kesal.

"Melaksanakan perintahmu, Iggy" jawab Alfred. Setelah mendapatkan angle yang pas sehingga menara Big Ben dengan London's eye terkunci dengan sudut yang menarik, dia mulai membidik seperti seorang professional.

"Di mana sih kamu belajar motret seperti itu?" tanya Arthur sambil duduk di sebelah Alfred.

"Penasaran ya?" tanya Alfred.

"Gak, cuma heran saja. Orang sinting kayak kamu bisa motret sebagus itu" kata Arthur.

"Sumpah Iggy, kau itu sama sekali tidak manis"

"Untuk hal-hal semacam itu kita sudah punya Matthew" kata Arthur.

Alfred tidak membalas ucapan Arthur. Dia mengambil foto sekali lagi sebelum menggantungkan kamera itu di lehernya.

"Dari ayahku" jawabnya.

"Bukannya ayahmu pengacara?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya, tapi hobinya fotografi"

"Kamera itu juga diberikan ayahmu?"

Alfred mengangguk. "Bukan hanya kamera ini, tapi sejumlah ilmu-ilmu fotografi juga kudapatkan dari ayah"

Arthur cuma memandang Alfred dalam diam. Dia teringat foto-foto yang pernah ditunjukkan Alfred dengan bangga pada mereka bertiga, termasuk dengan foto-foto yang sekarang memenuhi kamarnya.

"Apa kecintaan kamu pada fotografi juga diwariskan ayahmu?" tanya Arthur. "Foto-foto kamu yang mengatakannya. Hanya orang yang benar-benar mencintai fotografi yang bisa memotret seindah itu"

"Wah? Iggy muji orang? Hari ini kamu jadi aneh deh, Iggy. Lagi kesambet ya?" tanya Alfred.

"Orang ngomong baik-baik malah ngelunjak!" seru Arthur galak. Alfred hanya senyum-senyum gaje mendengar bentakan Arthur.

"Cuma ini?" tanya Alfred.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang antar aku ke St Paul's cathedral" kata Arthur.

Alfred mengangguk riang dan mereka berjalan kembali ke mobil mereka. Sesampainya di St Paul's cathedral, Arthur berdiri di depan cathedral itu. "Foto ini juga" katanya.

Alfred mengangguk dan kembali mengganti lensa kameranya dan memotret dari sudut _low angle _sehingga seluruh cathedral terlihat dengan jelas.

Setelah selesai, mereka memasuki cathedral itu dan berdiri di menara kubah St Paul's Cathedral, memandang keindahan kota London. "Ini yang terakhir. foto pemandangan kota London ini" gumamnya.

Alfred pun mengangguk dan kembali membidik setelah sekali lagi mengganti lensa kameranya.

"Iggy, ini buat apa sih?" tanya Alfred setelah mereka berjalan keluar dari St Paul's cathedral.

"Buat referensi untuk novelku berikutnya" kata Arthur.

"Oh~" kata Alfred, lalu dia menoleh pada Arthur. "Kamu lapar, nggak?" tanyanya.

"Nggak" jawab Arthur.

"Aku lapaaarrrrr~" jawab Alfred lemas, lalu dia tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Arthur dan menyeretnya ke restoran di dekat cathedral itu. "Jadi ayo makan~"

"JANGAN SERET AKU, HAMBURGER-SHIT!" seru Arthur saat Alfred menyeretnya, tapi tentu saja Alfred tidak mendengarkannya.

"Jadi kamu suka sekali memotret?" tanya Arthur setelah mereka selesai memesan.

Alfred mengangguk antusias. "Setiap kali aku membicarakan fotografi dan memotret objek-objek, mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto, dadaku berdebar-debar, Iggy! Membayangkan kalau keindahan tempat-tempat, orang-orang dan segala sesuatu yang kupotret akan tetap ada selama foto itu ada, meskipun tempat dan orangnya sudah tidak ada, itu membuatku bersemangat"

Arthur cuma diam memperhatikannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang.

"Iggy…aku sudah baca novelmu yang terbaru" kata Alfred sambil mengunyah burgernya.

Arthur menyisip tehnya. "Lalu?"

"Seperti kata Gilbert, bukumu itu seperti buku skripsi" kata Alfred. "Bahasanya berat sekali, Iggy. Supaya terlihat berbobot, kamu kan nggak perlu menunjukkan kalau kamu tuh sudah membaca setumpuk besar buku"

Arthur hampir tersedak mendengar kata-kata Alfred yang tepat sasaran.

"Sebenarnya…kamu punya gaya sendiri, Iggy" kata Alfred. "Gaya yang mencerminkan kalau itu kamu. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini gaya tulisan kamu berubah"

Alfred memandang Arthur dalam-dalam. "Aku suka novelmu yang dulu, Iggy. Aku jarang membaca novel-novel seperti itu. Tapi membaca novel pertamamu…pertama kali aku membacanya aku menyukainya. Novel pertamamu…lebih terlihat seperti dirimu"

Arthur tertegun sesaat sebelum kembali meneruskan makannya.

XxxXxxX

Matthew sedang duduk di atas sebuah bangku di taman. Tangannya cekatan menulis not-not musik. Dalam sekejap sebuah lagu indah tercipta dalam lembaran-lembaran notes di tangannya.

Dia pun menutup notesnya dan menghela napas. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Kemarin, dia memenangkan konser musik yang diikutinya. Tapi seperti yang diduganya, orangtuanya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kemenangannya. Piala yang dibawanya pulang hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti dibandingkan dengan selembar foto biasa yang diambil Alfred saat dia mengikuti lomba fotografi di sekolahnya.

Dia…dia sangat terpukul. Dia berpikir berapa lama lagi orangtuanya akan terus mengingatnya? Sampai berapa lama lagi orang-orang akan menyadari kalau dia adalah dia? Kalau dia adalah Matthew Williams dan bukan kakaknya? Dia sakit…dia sangat sakit hati dengan perlakuan orang tuanya. Baginya…semua hal yang dia lakukan tidak pernah terbayar dengan seharusnya oleh orang tuanya. Sementara kakaknya, hanya dengan sebuah foto, hanya dengan sebuah tindakan kecil, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan seluruh pujian dan cinta orang tuanya. Dia benci…benci sekali dengan orangtuanya dan terutama dengan…kakaknya.

Dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, mengusir perasaan kejam itu dari pikirannya. Dia tidak ingin membenci kakaknya. Selama ini kakaknyalah yang selalu memperhatikannya, kakaknya yang selalu menjaganya, kakaknya yang selalu melindunginya, menyayanginya. Kakaknya selalu melakukan segalanya untuk membuat Matthew bahagia.

Tapi bisakah kau menyayanginya seperti dia menyayangimu kalau di lubuk hatimu kau sadar kalau alasan dia menyayangimu adalah karena tidak ada perhatian dari orang lain padamu? Terutama saat kau sadar…kalau dia adalah orang yang mencuri semua perhatian yang kau inginkan?

Dia mengerjapkan matanya saat dia menyadari ada air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia menghapus air mata itu dengan ganas, seolah-olah ingin segera mengeyahkan air mata itu. Dia benci menangis…tapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini dia malah selalu menangis.

"Mattie?" tanya seseorang.

Tubuh Matthew langsung menegang. Dia semakin ganas menghapus air matanya, tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tangannya. Dia mendongak dan mata violetnya langsung berhadapan dengan bola mata berwarna merah ruby.

"Gi…Gilbert…" gumam Matthew.

Saat itu Gilbert sedang berjalan untuk mengembalikan moodnya yang buruk sejak ayahnya menamparnya. Dia marah sekali pada ayahnya. Apa ayahnya pikir dia tidak berusaha sekeras mungkin? Apa ayahnya pikir dia tidak serius? Dia sangat serius, dia sudah berkorban keringat,daging, darah (-halah, bahasanya) untuk mengikuti latihan tidak awesome ayahnya. Dan apa yang dia dapatkan? Sebuah tamparan karena ayahnya merasa permainannya tidak bagus? Apa-apaan itu?

Sebenarnya Gilbert ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Artie karena sahabatnya itu memang tidak banyak bacot dan membiarkan saja Gilbert bercerita panjang lebar hingga dia puas, tapi sialnya…hari ini dia malah kencan dengan Alfred (Arthur: Siapa yang kencan?). Menyebalkan!

Saat dia berjalan di taman itulah dia melihat Matthew sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Gilbert mendatanginya dengan maksud untuk menyapanya. Tapi saat dia cukup dekat, dia langsung membeku.

Karena saat itu dia melihat Matthew sedang menangis.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat dia melihat Matthew seperti itu, dia merasakan sebuah keinginan kuat untuk melindunginya. Dia ingin melindungi Matthew, memastikan kalau pemuda Amerika bermata violet itu tersenyum, selalu menunjukkan pandangan hangatnya. Dia ingin melakukan apapun asalkan senyum dan pandangan hangat Matthew selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

Karena itu dia melakukan satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Dia menggenggam tangan Matthew lembut, membuat pemuda Amerika itu menatapnya. Saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata violet Matthew, dia merasa sakit sehingga akhirnya dia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dipirkirkannya.

Dia langsung merengkuh Matthew dan membenamkan pemuda Amerika itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Matthew terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Gilbert memeluknya. Dia sempat menegang, tapi kehangatan tubuh Gilbert membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Gi…Gil…" bisik Mattie pelan.

"Mattie…aku yang awesome ini memang tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih. Tapi…" Gilbert menghela napas dan memeluk Matthew semakin erat. "Tapi…aku yang awesome ini bisa membantumu meringankan perasaan kamu, Mattie. Kamu bisa minta apapun padaku, Mattie. Kamu boleh datang dan memintaku melakukan apapun. Dan aku…aku yang awesome ini akan selalu melakukannya…apapun yang kamu minta" katanya. "Karena itu…aku ingin kau tersenyum, Mattie…aku tidak mau…ada air mata lagi jatuh karena kamu terluka…"

Mata Matthew melebar saat dia mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Mendengar perkataan Gilbert, pertahanannya yang dibangunnya bertahun-tahun runtuh, dia langsung terisak di pelukan Gilbert, membenamkan wajahnya di kemeja Gilbert. Sementara Gilbert memeluknya, tidak peduli sama sekali kalau kemejanya mulai basah dengan air mata Matthew.

XxxXxxX

"Terima kasih" kata Arthur saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Arthur.

"Sama-sama" kata Alfred ceria. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, Iggy. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu"

"Oh?"

"Ya. Mungkin kita harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan" kata Alfred lagi.

Arthur mengangguk. "Berempat?"

Alfred menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Berdua saja juga sang hero ini tidak keberatan kok"

Arthur mengangkat alisnya. "Kamu sedang merayuku, ya?"

Alfred tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kamu mau, anggap saja seperti itu" katanya sebelum menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Arthur.

XxxXxxX

"Kamu sudah gak apa-apa?" tanya Gilbert sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaleng kopi hangat kepada Matthew.

Matthew tersenyum sambil menyambut kaleng kopi itu, merasakan kehangatan kaleng itu menyisip di jari-jarinya. "Ya, terima kasih ya…" katanya.

Gilbert duduk di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Matthew, membuat Matthew sedikit terlonjak.

"Gi…Gil…" katanya pelan.

"Maaf…biarkan aku yang awesome ini begini…sebentar saja…" gumam Gilbert sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Matthew dengan nada cemas.

Gilbert membuka matanya sejenak, pandangan matanya menerawang. Dia ingin memberitahu Matthew mengenai ayahnya, mengenai pertengkaran mereka, mengenai tamparan ayahnya, tapi entah kenapa saat dia mendengar nada cemas dalam nada suara Matthew, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Matthew…dia tidak perlu melihat luka yang setiap hari ditorehkan ayahnya di hatinya. Dia…terlalu baik untuk melihat luka hati yang disimpan Gilbert selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Matthew semakin terluka dan terbebani dengan persoalannya.

"Tidak…" gumam Gilbert pelan. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh…" Matthew mencoba menggapai botol _whipped cream_ yang berada di rak paling atas. Dia sudah melakukannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan masih tidak berhasil. Sialnya lagi, seperti biasa, dia selalu saja tidak dianggap orang sehingga tidak ada orang yang menolongnya.

"Duh, Mattie, kamu ini benar-benar pendek". Tiba-tiba terdengar celetukan dari belakangnya. Matthew menoleh dan melihat Gilbert sedang berdiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berdecak.

"Kamu gak berhak berkata begitu padaku, tahu! Sepertinya yang kak Arthur katakan benar, kamu cuma manusia sok awesome!" seru Matthew.

"Hey! Aku ini awesome tahu!" seru Gilbert.

"Kalau kamu memang awesome, daritadi kamu sudah membantuku mengambilnya" kata Matthew.

Gilbert tertawa, lalu mengambil botol Whipped cream yang diinginkan Matthew.

"Nih" katanya sambil menyerahkan botol whipped cream itu ke tangan Matthew.

"Terima kasih" kata Matthew sambil meletakkan botol itu di keranjang belanjaannya.

"Kali ini kamu bikin apa?" tanya Gilbert yang melihat di keranjang Matthew terdapat bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

"Kue cokelat lapis selai strawberry" kata Matthew sambil berjalan ke lorong di sebelahnya.

"Kedengarannya enak" kata Gilbert sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Memang" kata Matthew. "Tapi aku tidak mau membaginya ke kamu. Aku mau berikan ke kak Alfred sama kak Arthur saja"

"Tegaaa~ Gak awesome banget sih kamu, Mattie~" keluh Gilbert. "Kamu kan gak mungkin membaginya mereka semuanya, memangnya bagian kamu mau kamu makan semuanya?"

"Kan ada kak Alfred" kata Matthew. "Kue ini kan kesukaan kak Alfred. Dia memintaku untuk membuatnya"

"AH~! Kenapa kalau aku yang awesome ini yang minta kamu nggak pernah membuatkannya?" protes Gilbert.

"Memangnya kamu pernah minta?" tanya Matthew sambil memandang bingung pada Gilbert. "Seingatku kamu selalu makan apa saja yang kubuat?"

Gilbert tertegun sebelum cengar-cengir gaje. "Oh iya ya…aku yang awesome ini lupa. Tapi apa kamu tidak terlalu memperhatikan Alfred?"

"Dia kakakku, Gil. Dan bukannya kamu juga sama?" kata Matthew.

"Hah?"

"Tuh" kata Matthew sambil menunjuk keranjang belanjaan Gilbert. "Pocky cokelat. Yang suka camilan itu kan cuma kak Arthur". Gilbert ikut memandang keranjang belanjaan dan memang, terlihat beberapa bungkus Pocky rasa cokelat di antara tumpukan barang-barang lain yang dibeli Gilbert.

Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang awesome ini juga nggak tahu. Tadinya aku cuma datang ke sini untuk beli tomat dan sosis buat West dan Antonio, tapi begitu ngeliat pocky cokelat ini, aku jadi teringat sama cowok sadis itu dan singkatnya, tanganku yang awesome ini bergerak sendiri".

Matthew tersenyum.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku nggak nyangka kalau makanan kesukaan kak Arthur itu pocky cokelat, soalnya cowok seperti dia kayaknya sama sekali tidak cocok sama cokelat" kata Matthew sambil membayar.

"Memangnya si manusia sok awesome itu cocoknya dengan apa?"

"Hmm…teh earl grey, tawar tanpa gula" kata Matthew. "Kak Arthur itu kapanpun dan dimanapun selalu terlihat gentleman" melihat pandangan Gilbert yang memandang Matthew seakan dia sudah tidak waras, Matthew cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Tapi dia memang pedas dan sinis"

"Dia itu aneh Mattie" kata Gilbert. "Cara favoritnya makan pocky cokelat saja harus dicelup dulu di teh hangat selama lima menit, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, sebelum dimakan"

"Benarkah?" tanya Matthew dengan bingung.

"Terus…negara yang sangat ingin dia kunjungi adalah Negara-negara Eropa utara" kata Gilbert sambil berjalan keluar begitu selesai membayar. "Semata-mata karena dia mengagumi cerita legenda Nordik, sewaktu kecil dia selalu bilang kalau suatu saat nanti dia mau pergi mengunjungi Niflheim dan Svartalfheim di pohon Yggdrasil"

"Kamu hafal nama dunia di pohon Ygdrassil? Sampai nama pohonnya juga?" seru Matthew kagum karena tidak biasanya Gilbert hafal sesuatu yang sulit seperti itu. Mengingat selama ini, Gilbert sering salah menyebut Douwes Dekker menjadi Douwes Bekker.

"Ya iyalah, Mattie~! Bayangkan, aku yang awesome ini sudah mendengar nama-nama itu disebut sejak kelas 5 SD!" kata Gilbert sambil merengut. "Percayalah, punya teman sejak kecil seperti Artie yang gak awesome itu adalah kutukan"

Matthew tersenyum. "Tapi…karena berteman sejak lama itulah kalian jadi punya chemistry, kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain luar dalam". _Dan kedekatan kalian itu…kadang-kadang membuatku cemburu, _tambah Matthew dalam hati.

"Karena itu aku yang awesome ini menyebutnya kutukan"

Matthew tertawa.

"Sini biar kubawakan belanjaanmu" kata Gilbert sambil mengambil kantong belanjaan Matthew dan membawanya dengan tangan kirinya.

XxxXxxX

"Lumayan!" kata Arthur sambil memandangi foto hasil jepretan Alfred yang selesai dicetak. Alfred yang saat itu duduk di sebelahnya sambil meneguk tehnya menyeringai lebar.

"Ya dong, hero ini kan yang memotretnya. Pasti dong hasilnya bagus" kata Alfred.

"Kusarankan kamu jangan terlalu ngelunjak. Aku tidak memujimu setinggi itu" kata Arthur datar.

"Ihh~ Iggy~" rengek Alfred.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil dari perusahaan ekspedisi berhenti di depan rumah Arthur. Seorang laki-laki turun dari mobil dan menyerahkan sebuah paket kepada Arthur dan pergi setelah Arthur menandatangani tanda terimanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Alfred.

"Oh, ini?" Arthur berjalan ke rumah sambil membaca nama dan alamat pengirimnya. "Sebenarnya bukan urusan kamu, sih. Tapi ini barang yang kubeli lewat internet"

"Isinya?" tanya Alfred penasaran begitu Arthur sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"CD album pertamanya Asian Kungfu generations" jawab Arthur. "Houkai Amplifier"

Alfred mengernyit. "Itu kan selera musiknya Gilbert? Sejak kapan kamu mulai ikut-ikutan Gilbert?"

"Idih, gak sudi aku ngikutin aliran musiknya yang jelek itu" kata Arthur. "Aku tuh cuma capek dan bosan mendengar dia teriak-teriak tentang seberapa gak awesomenya dunia karena susah sekali mendapatkan CD ini. Kalau kamu dengar bagaimana si manusia gak awesome itu berteriak-teriak 'houkai Amplifier awesome!' 'Houkai Amplifier awesome!' hampir setiap hari, kamu bakal ngerti seberapa stressnya itu"

"Jadi kamu sengaja mencari CD itu, Iggy?" tanya Arthur.

"Nggak" kata Arthur cuek. "Aku menemukannya secara tidak sengaja saat browsing untuk mencari artikel"

"Ih, Iggy, biarpun kamu begitu dingin, ternyata di dalam hati kamu sangat memikirkan Gilbert, ya~?" goda Alfred.

"Udah! Jangan ngebacot sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal!" seru Arthur sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Melihat hal itu, Alfred ingin tertawa tapi dia menahannya.

"HALLLLOOOO!" sebuah teriakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah depan.

"Sang setan sok awesome datang…" gumam Arthur pelan.

Gilbert membuka pintu pagar, lalu langsung berjalan masuk menghampiri Alfred dan Arthur sambil membawa kantong belanjaan.

'Selalu begitu, apa di otakmu yang awesome itu tidak pernah terpikir untuk tidak seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang?" seru Arthur.

"Kamu sedang apa di sini, Alfred?" tanya Gilbert, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan omelan Arthur.

"Aku mengantar hasil cetakan foto-fotoku beberapa waktu yang lalu" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, waktu kalian kencan?" seru Gilbert.

"Siapa yang kencan, manusia sok awesome sialan?" seru Arthur.

"Ya kamulah, manusia gak awesome" balas Gilbert, membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Arthur.

Arthur menghela napas. "Aku ambilkan minum dulu" katanya.

"Gak perlu" kata Gilbert sambil mengambil selembar foto dan bersiul. "Aku minum punyamu saja"

"Jijik membayangkannya. Aku gak sudi berciuman tidak langsung sama kamu. Najis!" seru Arthur sinis.

"Ihh~ciuman tidak langsung itu menunjukkan rasa cintaku yang awesome ini padamu, tahu" kata Gilbert.

Arthur cuma melengos dan kembali berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia mempunyai prinsip 'jangan pernah berdebat dengan orang idiot! Tidak akan pernah selesai!'

"Aku yang awesome ini tadi ketemu Mattie di supermarket" kata Gilbert. "Dia sedang membeli bahan-bahan kue cokelat yang kamu minta"

"Kue cokelat buatannya enak banget, lho" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang menyesal saat mencicipinya"

"Kalian berdua terlalu dekat. Aku yang awesome ini sampai cemburu. Seandainya aku tidak tahu kau kakak Mattie, aku yang awesome ini pasti berpikir kalau dia selingkuh denganmu" kata Gilbert pada Alfred sambil tertawa.

_Aku juga cemburu padamu yang selalu bisa bersikap akrab dan dekat sekali dengan Arthur, kau tahu itu…_batin Alfred sambil memandang Gilbert.

Tidak lama kemudian, Arthur kembali dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Gak ada minuman awesome lain?" tanya Gilbert saat Arthur meletakkan cangkir itu di depannya.

"Ada" kata Arthur sambil menunjuk keran air di rumahnya. "Air keran"

Gilbert meringis. "Serius, Artie. Kalau tiba-tiba kamu jadi sopan dan punya hati, aku yang awesome ini pasti bakal cepat-cepat manggil exorcist buat ngusir setan dari tubuh kamu. Soalnya kamu pasti kerasukan"

Arthur duduk di sebelah Alfred. Kemudian dia teringat paket yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Nih" kata Arthur sambil melemparkan paket itu kepada Gilbert yang menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Jangan dibuka di sini, aku nggak mau rumahku digedor-gedor tetangga karena membuat keributan"

"Apa sih ini?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Apapun lah" jawab Arthur cuek.

"Aku yang awesome ini juga punya sesuatu buat kamu" kata Gilbert sambil menyodorkan kantong belanjaannya pada Arthur.

"Pocky cokelat?" tanya Arthur saat dia melihat isinya.

Gilbert meringis. "Aku yang awesome ini nggak tahu kenapa setiap kali melihat pocky cokelat aku selalu merasa kalau aku yang awesome ini harus membelinya untukmu"

Alfred memandang kedua temannya itu bergantian selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali memandangi foto-fotonya dalam diam. Dia tidak menyadari kalau dia memandang mereka dengan pandangan berbeda. Dia memandang Gilbert dengan pandangan penuh rasa cemburu dan Arthur dengan…pandangan lembut penuh rasa sayang.

XxxXxxX

"Kamu sedang buat apa?" tanya mama sepulang kerja saat melihat Matthew sibuk mengocok adonan kue.

"Kue cokelat lapis strawberry kesukaan kak Alfred" jawab Matthew.

"Ohh…bagus" kata mamanya sambil tersenyum. "Saat ini Alfred memang pantas mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya. Atas kemenangannya di festival fotografi kemarin. Apa lebih baik hari ini mama bikin burger juga untuk makan malam ya?" lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju kamar mandi.

Matthew terdiam. Perutnya mual dan tangannya gemetar. Pandangannya menjadi kabur karena matanya mulai tertutupi oleh air mata.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan membuat Matthew tersentak kaget.

"Halo?" tanya Matthew.

Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terdengar dari seberang. "Halo, Mattie"

Matthew tersenyum walaupun matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Seperti diguyur dengan air es, ketegangannya sedikit demi sedikit mencair.

"Gilbert?"

"Kue cokelat awesomenya sudah jadi belum?"

Matthew ingin menjawabnya tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Dia ingin menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada Gilbert tapi dia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa ini bukanlah masalah Gilbert dan dia tidak mau membebani pemuda German bermata merah itu.

"Mattie, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Matthew sekuat tenaga berusaha menjawab dengan suara gemetar. "Nggak apa-apa"

Lama tidak ada suara dari Gilbert, kemudian terdengar helaan napas.

"Kalau kue cokelatnya sudah jadi, beritahu aku yang awesome ini" katanya. "Begitu juga kalau kamu butuh bantuanku untuk membuatnya, meskipun aku yang awesome ini nggak bisa masak"

"Setiap kali kamu membutuhkan bantuanku yang awesome ini, kamu bisa memintanya kapan saja. Aku yang awesome ini akan datang" tegas Gilbert seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Umh"

KLIK

Begitu hubungan telepon terputus, air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Matthew, tapi sekarang sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

XxxXxxX

**Author note:**

**-memandang bingung- kenapa saya jadi menulis adegan PrusUK ya? Apakah saya sudah teracuni virus-virus PrusUK yang disebarkan di fandom Hetalia? –ditabok-**

**Yah…sekedar menegaskan, meskipun akan ada banyak banget adegan PrusUK nantinya, saya tidak akan menjadikan mereka pairing. Karena saya berpikir kalau cinta sejati Arthur itu Alfred dan cinta sejati Gilbert itu Matthew, dan itu adalah keputusan saya yang tidak bisa diganggu-gugat! –sotoy, maksa mode: ON-**

**Bisa dibilang hubungan Arthur dan Gilbert itu hanya sekedar TTM (teman tapi mesra XD), jadi jangan salah paham ya kalau adegannya agak menyerempet ke adegan-adegan mesra XP**

**Ya sudahlah, saya harap anda semua masih menikmati fanfic ini. Akhir kata…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Sekian.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alfred!"

Alfred menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan melihat Francis, salah satu teman sekelasnya, mendatanginya.

"Hei, France" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Katanya kau memenangkan pertandingan fotografi ya? Kau memang hebat, sudah kuduga kau pasti menang" kata Francis sambil berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih" gumam Alfred.

"Kau selalu saja memenangkan kompetisi semacam itu, benar-benar membuatku iri" kata Francis. "Oke, aku ada janji dengan Seychelles, jadi aku duluan!"

Alfred tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lalu perlahan-lahan senyumnya menghilang dan dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlihat lecek. Dia membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

_Alfred F. Jones._

_Aku membencimu, benar-benar membencimu! Apa kau tahu kalau seharusnya pemenang kontes fotografi itu adalah aku? Aku selalu berusaha untuk memenangkan kontes itu, berusaha keras tapi kau yang selalu main-main dan tidak pernah serius merebut kemenangan itu dari tanganku. Kau bermaksud menghinaku? Kau merendahkanku?_

_Kenapa orang sepertimu harus ada di dunia ini? Kau hanya penjahat yang selalu merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Keberadaanmu di dunia ini hanya untuk membawa masalah! Kau tidak pantas untuk menginjak bumi ini! Jujur, aku muak membayangkan aku hidup dan berpijak di bumi yang sama denganmu!_

_Kuharap kau cepat meninggalkan dunia ini! Aku muak melihat mukamu!_

_-Anonymous-_

Alfred menghela napas sambil melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Selalu begini, selalu ada orang yang menyalahkannya atas segalanya. Ada orang yang membencinya. Dia sudah lupa berapa banyak surat semacam ini yang tersimpan di laci meja di kamarnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengingat segala hinaan yang tertulis di surat itu, siapa yang mengirim surat itu, apa alasan mereka mencaci makinya…dia tidak lagi bisa mengingatnya.

Dia merasa lelah. Dia lelah hidup di balik sosok sempurna seorang Alfred F Jones yang dikenal teman-temannya. Dia ingin menemukan seseorang dimana dia bisa bersandar, menunjukkan seberapa rapuhnya dia. Dia ingin…ada satu orang saja yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang manusia serba bisa, melainkan sebagai seorang manusia yang tidak selamanya sempurna.

Alfred tidak menyadari air mata mulai menetes dari matanya saat dia memikirkan itu hingga dia merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya…dia segera menghapusnya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini, dia harus kuat.

Dia pun memasuki kelasnya dengan sebuah senyum riang yang dipaksanya untuk muncul di wajahnya, meski di dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia terluka…dan hancur.

* * *

"Bagaimana kak Iry?" tanya Arthur pada kakaknya, Ireland, yang saat ini sudah hidup terpisah dan bekerja sebagai editornya lewat ponselnya.

"Ya…naskahmu sudah kuterima" kata Ireland. "Tapi Artie, kepastian diterima atau enggak, aku tidak bisa memberitahuku dalam waktu cepat"

"Kali ini tolong kak Iry, kalau memang perlu beritahu aku" kata Arthur. "Bahkan kalau perlu aku bersedia merevisi ulang novelku seperti sebelumnya"

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari kakaknya.

"Artie…kamu, kamu masih saja terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang Scott kan?" kata Ireland. "Artie…kamu itu kamu, dan Scott itu Scott, tidak ada yang mengharuskanmu harus menjadi seperti copy dia"

"Aku harus seperti dia!" seru Arthur. "Karena kalau tidak…kalau tidak…" dia menunduk menatap lantai kamarnya. "Aku nggak tahu apa aku bisa selamat di rumah ini tanpa merasa gila. Karena yang selama ini dilihat oleh papa dan mama selalu dan selalu saja kak Scott, bukan aku"

"Artie…"

"Kumohon kak Iry…" kata Arthur dengan suara tercekat.

Ireland menghela napas. "Aku mengerti. Akan kuusahakan" katanya.

"Terima kasih, kak…"

Klik!

Arthur menatap laptopnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Bagaimanapun caranya, novelnya harus terbit. Persetan dengan idealisme, persetan dengan gaya menulisnya. Walaupun harus melakukan apa pun, apa pun akan dia lakukan. Semuanya demi nama baik kakaknya dan juga pengakuan kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

"Sial! Besok minggu ada latihan khusus yang gak awesome!" gerutu Gilbert sambil memasuki mobilnya diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Ada pertandingan penting yang sebenarnya gak awesome banget dua minggu lagi dan kami nggak boleh kalah" jawab Gilbert masih sedikit kesal.

Arthur mengernyit. "Kenapa juga nggak boleh kalah? Tim sepak bola SMU kita nggak sekeren itu kok"

"Duh, Artie~selama ini piala juara bertahan itu ada di tangan klub bola kita yang awesome! gak awesome banget kalau kita kalah!" seru Gilbert.

Matthew, yang sedang sibuk menulis not-not musik di notesnya, bergumam pelan. "Apa benar begitu?"

Gilbert tertegun, dia merasa memang percuma mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Matthew. Pacarnya itu selalu bisa membacanya dengan baik, melebihi Arthur, yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Ayahku yang nggak memperbolehkan sekolah kita yang awesome ini kalah" kata Gilbert akhirnya. "Karena ada anaknya yang awesome di sekolah itu"

Suasana langsung menjadi hening di dalam mobil itu. Untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana, Gilbert memutar playernya dan intro Yugure no Aka milik Asian kungfu generation pun lambat laun terdengar.

"AAARRRGGGHHH…lagi-lagi lagu ini!" seru Arthur kesal.

"Kalau nggak suka, kenapa juga kamu membelikan aku yang awesome ini CD Houkai Amplifier?" tanya Gilbert sambil menyeringai pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Waktu itu ada alien gila yang mengambil alih tubuhku" kata Arthur kesal.

Gilbert menyeringai, Alfred tertawa, dan Matthew tersenyum mendengar jawaban Arthur.

"Hei, hei kita kan sudah lama nggak nonton film bareng, nih" seru Gilbert memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayo, ayo, film science fiction ya? Atau fantasy juga boleh!" seru Alfred antusias.

"Ih, gak awesome banget, film Action aja!" seru Gilbert.

"Aku mau lihat film musical" seru Matthew.

"Film horror atau thriller aja, biar kalian nggak banyak ngebacot" kata Arthur sinis. "Yah…" dia melepas kaca mata yang dari tadi dipakainya. "Aku setuju asalkan kamu yang awesome itu yang membayar tiketnya"

"Kamu ada novel baru lagi, Iggy?" tanya Alfred.

"Mmmm…sedang menunggu keputusan kak Iry" kata Arthur sambil tetap mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Kakak masih memakai nama kak Scotland?" tanya Matthew.

"Ya"

"Kenapa?" tanya Matthew karena sampai sekarang, setelah sekian lama, Arthur tetap saja tidak mau menggunakan nama aslinya.

"Karena yang diharapkan jadi penulis di keluargaku bukan aku, tapi kak Scotland" kata Arthur dengan nada tenang. Nada suaranya yang tenang itu mengkhianati perasaannya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Matthew tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan tidak ada yang bertanya karena tanpa Arthur sadari sebenarnya teman-temannya sudah mengerti segalanya...

* * *

"Ayah dengar, kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanya ayahnya Gilbert saat makan malam.

Gilbert hampir tersedak saat mendengarnya. "A…ayah tahu darimana? Tapi itu buat memompa semangatku saat kita latihan"

Ayahnya tidak menjawab, tapi dari tawa cekikikan Antonio dan senyum tipis Lidwig, Gilbert sudah bisa menerka jawabannya.

"Siapa?" tanya ibunya.

"Matthew, ibu. Adik Alfred" jawab Ludwig.

"Kasihan Matthew, harus pacaran dengan orang awesome sinting" kata Antonio ikut-ikutan.

"Siapa yang memberitahu kalian?" seru Gilbert.

Antonio menyeringai. "Kamu pikir siapa?"

Arthur sialan! Dasar gak awesome! seru Gilbert dalam hati.

"Padahal dulu aku pikir kalau kamu pacaran, cowok yang akan bernasib sial itu pasti Arthur" kata Ludwig.

"Ah, gak mungkin" kata Antonio. "Arthur kan pintar, mana mungkin dia mau pacaran sama orang awesome sinting macam Gilbert? Kalau sama Alfred…nah itu baru lazim"

Gilbert cuma mendengus sebelum menjawab sinis. "Wah…Feli dan Lovino juga sial sekali ya punya pacar gak awesome kayak kalian"

Antonio dan Ludwig langsung menatapnya tajam.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum. "Ayah tidak masalah kamu mau pacaran atau tidak. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya kamu pacaran, asalkan itu tidak membuat waktu latihanmu terganggu"

"Nggak akan, papa" jawab Gilbert sambil memakan sosisnya. "Gak akan"

"Selama kamu tidak pernah mengecewakan ayah dalam sepakbola, kamu bebas melakukan apapun" lanjut ayahnya. "Kamu ini anak tertua di keluarga ini jadi kamu yang akan menjadi penerus ayah, mengerti?"

Gilbert mengangguk, lalu tak ada satu patah kata pun lagi yang keluar hingga makan malam selesai.

* * *

"Mau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Arthur setelah mendapati Gilbert berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Mau minta tanggung jawabmu" kata Gilbert.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan tindakan asusila yang membuatmu pantas mendapat pertanggung jawaban dariku" kata Arthur.

"Kamu kan yang memberitahu West dan Antonio soal hubunganku dengan Mattie? Gara-gara kamu aku yang awesome ini digoda habis-habisan, tahu" seru Gilbert.

"Jadi?" tanya Arthur dengan nada datar.

Gilbert mendengus sambil memasuki rumah Arthur dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. "Aku yang awesome ini mau mengungsi dulu di kamarmu"

Arthur cuma menghela napas. "Lakukan sesukamu. Aku mau meneruskan tulisanku di ruang baca" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah ruang baca keluarga mereka.

Gilbert memasuki kamar Arthur yang selalu tertata rapi dan merebahkan diri di ranjang milik Arthur. Dia mengamati kamar Arthur dengan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Arthur.

Saat dia ingin bangkit, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Dia menarik benda yang diinjaknya, dan melihat kalau itu adalah sebuah notes yang penuh debu, seolah-olah Arthur sengaja membuangnya.

Gilbert yang penasaran, membuka halaman notes itu. Kalimat-kalimat demi kalimat tersusun rapi. Sekali lihat, Gilbert bisa menebak apa itu.

Buku cerpen Arthur.

Arthur selalu menulis cerita kesukaannya sebelum Scotland meninggal dan menunjukkannya dengan bangga hanya kepada kakaknya. Kenyataan bahwa Arthur tidak pernah menyukai sastra membuat Scotland cukup terkejut saat membaca cerita Arthur, tapi dia selalu mendukung adiknya itu untuk membuat cerita lain.

Mungkin kenangannya bersama Scotland yang tersimpan di lembar demi lembar halaman notes itu, membuat Arthur ingin membuangnya tapi kenangan kakaknya juga yang menghentikannya untuk membuang notes itu dan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya tapi tetap melupakannya hingga buku ini tergeletak di bawah ranjangnya tertutupi oleh debu.

Gilbert memandangi kalimat-kalimat itu. Semua cerpen ini begitu indah, begitu…khas Arthur. Sejak kakaknya meninggal, dia semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam gaya menulis Scotland yang sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Dia melupakan gaya menulisnya sendiri yang begitu indah dan bebas seperti ini.

Gilbert memandangi notes itu sambil menimbang-nimbang, apa dia pantas melakukan ini? Apa dia tidak ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi Arthur? Kenapa dia susah payah berusaha menyadarkan Arthur jika cowok itu sebenarnya tidak ingin disadarkan? Tapi kemudian pikirannya menjadi bulat, Arthur adalah sahabatnya, dia harus melakukannya.

Dia pun menyelipkan notes berdebu itu ke dalam bajunya dan pamit pulang pada Arthur yang memandangnya heran karena biasanya saat dia memutuskan mengungsi dia akan menginap di rumah Arthur. Begitu dia sampai di kamarnya sendiri, dia meletakkan notes berdebu itu di mejanya. Besok…dia harus berbicara dengan kak Iry…dia harus memastikan kakak Arthur tahu adiknya punya bakat yang tidak boleh dibiarkan berkarat di bawah bayang-bayang Scotland. Dia berharap kakak Arthur itu bisa membuka mata adiknya kalau menggantikan posisi Scott bukan berarti dia harus menjadi copy sempurna dari diri Scott.

Gilbert pun merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan menutup matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia jatuh tertidur lelap.


	7. Chapter 7

Pandangan Arthur, Alfred, dan Matthew tampak kosong begitu mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop yang mereka kunjungi setelah Gilbert berhasil memaksa mereka menonton film yang bagi mereka bertiga, luar biasa jelek. Dibilang horror, tidak menakutkan. Komedi, tidak lucu. Drama, tidak jelas bagian mana yang menyentuh. Sebenarnya Gilbert bukan memaksa mereka tapi mereka sial, karena saat itu memang tidak ada pilihan. Hanya Gilbert saja yang masih cerah ceria sambil menghabiskan soft drink yang dibelinya.

"Ternyata penyiksaan yang membuat para hero menyerah di film-film itu bisa direalisasikan di dunia nyata" gumam Alfred setelah dia bisa menguasai diri. Arthur dan Matthew langsung mengangguk.

Gilbert tertawa. "Bagaimana? Film tragis komedi tadi?"

"Memang tragis" kata Arthur. "Karena membuat penontonnya ingin bunuh diri atau membunuh siapa pun yang membuatnya"

Gilbert semakin tertawa.

"Aku lapar…" kata Matthew, yang sejak tadi hanya diam, dengan pelan.

"Kita ke café Continent yuk!" usul Alfred yang disambut dengan anggukan teman-temannya. Mereka berjalan ke seberang gedung bioskop. Café continent adalah café remaja yang sangat terkenal di Inggris. Makanan mereka enak, harganya murah, tempatnya pun pun strategis. Satu-satunya kekurangannya adalah cafe itu hanya buka pada malam hari.

Seperti akhir minggu-akhir minggu biasanya, lapangan tersebut penuh dengan lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Karena badannya yang lumayan mungil, Arthur (-Author dirajam Arthur-) menjadi korban empuk untuk ditabrak sana-sini.

Gilbert menghela napas. "Dasar gak awesome!" gumamnya. "Sini!" dia pun menggenggam tangan Arthur dan menarik pemuda Inggris itu ke dekatnya supaya bisa melindunginya. Arthur hanya diam.

Matthew yang berada di belakang mereka hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alfred pelan.

Matthew tampak terkejut dan menatap kakaknya yang berjalan di sampingnya. Alfred hanya balas menatapnya dalam diam. Matthew menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" katanya. Tepat setelah itu, seseorang menabrak bahu Matthew lumayan keras hingga dia hampir saja terjungkal seandainya saja Alfred tidak segera menahannya. Dalam diam, Alfred menarik tangan Matthew dan melindunginya seperti yang dilakukan Gilbert pada Arthur.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darimu. Kau terlalu pandai membaca orang" gumam Alfred. Matthew hanya tersenyum pada kakaknya itu.

* * *

"Mattie~!" pekik Gilbert yang masih bercucuran keringat sambil berlari menghampiri Matthew. Hari itu jadwal latihannya dan dia sudah melakukan latihan gaya Spartan gak awesome itu dengan komando langsung dari ayahnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"tanya Gilbert heran, dadanya masih naik turun dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Matthew memandang pacarnya itu. "Nggak boleh ya?" katanya pelan.

"Bukan begitu, siapa yang memberitahumu kalau aku yang awesome ini ada di sini dan ada perlu apa kamu sama aku? Ada apa? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada khawatir.

Matthew tersenyum, dalam hati dia senang mendapat perhatian Gilbert.

"Aku membuat ini untukmu" kata Matthew sambil menyodorkan kantong berisi dua kotak bekal yang dipegangnya. Gilbert menerimanya dengan bingung dan membukanya. Lalu dia memekik girang, berbagai cemilan yang tampak lezat berjubel di dua kotak itu, salah satunya adalah pancake berlapis sirup maple kesukaannya.

"Aku merasa bersalah saat aku tidak bisa memberimu kue cokelat yang kubuat karena kak Alfred menghabiskannya" jelas Matthew pelan. Matanya melirik ketakutan pada cewek-cewek dan cowok-cowok yang memandang mereka dengan kesal. "Jadi…kupikir aku bisa memberimu yang lain…"

Gilbert menyadari pandangan ketakutan Matthew pada para fansnya dan langsung memeluknya. "Kamu gak usah memikirkan orang-orang gak awesome itu" bisiknya di telinga Matthew. "Saat bersamaku, kau hanya boleh memikirkan aku yang awesome ini. Karena pacarmu itu aku, bukan mereka"

Sontak, wajah Matthew langsung merah padam mendengar perkataan Gilbert tadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan menggema memanggil namanya.

"GIIILLLLLBBBBEEEERRRRTTTTTT! KAMU SEDANG APA DI SANA? KAMU HARUS BERLARI SATU PUTARAN LAGI!"

"Maaf, aku tinggal dulu" kata Gilbert yang dibalas anggukan oleh Matthew lalu berlari lagi ke lapangan. Ketika Gilbert hampir menyelesaikan satu putaran terakhirnya, ayah Gilbert menghampiri Matthew.

Matthew tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi hormat. "Selamat siang, om" katanya sopan.

Ayah Gilbert tersenyum. Pada dasarnya ayah Gilbert bukan orang yang jahat, dia tidak pernah bersikap buruk pada orang lain, apalagi pada teman anaknya. Dia hanya terlalu keras, itu saja.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya begitu melihat kotak yang dipegang Matthew.

"Ini bekal yang saya buat untuk Gilbert. Om mau coba?" tawar Matthew pada ayah Gilbert sambil menyodorkan kotak yang berisi makanan hasil buatannya. Ayah Gilbert mengambil schootel kornet keju dan memakannya dalam sekali suap.

"Enak sekali!" puji ayah Gilbert. "Ini schootel terenak yang pernah kumakan. Kamu benar-benar pandai memasak"

Matthew hanya tersenyum.

"Gilbert…sudah berlatih sepak bola sejak kecil, ya?" tanya Matthew pelan.

Ayah Gilbert mengangguk. "Dia memang sudah kupersiapkan untuk jadi pemain professional sejak kecil. Maklum, dia anak tertua"

"Apa hanya karena itu?" tanya Matthew lagi. "Apa hanya karena dia anak tertua?"

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu" jawab ayah Gilbert. "Aku tidak akan memaksanya seperti ini jika dia tidak punya bakat. Sejak kecil Gilbert sudah menunjukkan semua persyaratan untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat. Larinya cepat, tembakannya tajam, skill-nya bagus, ahli strategi di lapangan dan postur tubuhnya pun mendukung. Dan yang terpenting, berbeda dengan Ludwig maupun Antonio…dia suka olahraga"

Matthew tersenyum mendengarnya. Sejak dulu, memang Gilbert tidak menyukai pelajaran-pelajaran yang mengharuskannya memakai otak. Baginya pelajaran-pelajaran itu 'gak awesome'.

"Dia dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola"tambah ayahnya Gilbert sambil menatap Gilbert yang tengah berlari. Matthew melihat kalau itu adalah pandangan yang penuh dengan harapan dan impian.

Ayah Gilbert lalu menoleh ke arah Matthew dan tersenyum. "Jadi kamu harus mendukungnya juga. Datang ke pertandingannya minggu depan. Pokoknya kamu harus meyakinkannya agar dia menang!"

"Saya pasti mendukungnya, om!" kata Matthew sambil tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gilbert. "Saya akan selalu mendukungnya. Saya akan meminta dia agar dia memberikan permainannya yang terbaik"

Ayah Gilbert tersenyum senang.

"Dan agar dia bermain lepas, tanpa beban dan tekanan apa pun" lanjut Matthew. Senyum di wajah ayah Gilbert perlahan memudar.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" tanya ayah Gilbert tajam.

Matthew masih tersenyum. "Karena sudah lama saya tidak melihatnya bermain seperti itu"

Ayah Gilbert langsung terdiam.

* * *

"Kak Alfred…?" tanya Matthew sambil membuka pintu kamar kakaknya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dia baru saja ingin melangkah memasuki kamar kakaknya itu, tapi pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuatnya membeku.

Dia melihat kakaknya itu jatuh terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya, di sekitarnya bertebaran kertas-kertas. Wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya, tapi Matthew bisa tahu kalau kakaknya itu sedang sedih.

"Ka…kak Alfred…?"

Kakaknya itu perlahan-lahan menoleh dan Matthew kembali membeku saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata kakaknya itu. Kakaknya…menangis? Selama ini dia selalu tampak ceria, tampak bersemangat, tanpa beban. Membayangkan kakaknya itu meneteskan air mata dan memperlihatkan ekspresi sesedih itu…dia tidak pernah menyangkanya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Alfred. Matthew terkejut, nada bicara kakaknya sangat…dingin. Apa orang yang duduk di hadapannya ini benar-benar kakaknya? Kakaknya yang selalu hangat padanya? Selalu menyayanginya?

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua kata-kata yang ingin dia katakan pada kakaknya…menguap begitu saja. "Er…tidak apa-apa, aku akan tinggalkan kau" katanya cepat sebelum berbalik dan bersiap berjalan keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat berjalan, Alfred menggenggam tangan adiknya itu. "Jangan pergi…" gumamnya pelan, pelan sekali hingga untuk sesaat Matthew berpikir kalau dia salah dengar.

Matthew menatap kakaknya. Kakaknya terlihat hancur, terlihat hampa, dia terlihat…menyedihkan. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Selama ini dia terlihat begitu sempurna, begitu tinggi, kenapa sekarang…

Matthew duduk di lantai di samping kakaknya dan memandang kakaknya. "Kak Alfred…ada apa?" tanya Matthew pelan.

Alfred membenamkan wajahnya ke kaos yang dipakai Matthew dan memeluk adiknya erat. "Kumohon, Matt, jangan tinggalkan aku…jangan pernah meninggalkanku…" gumam Alfred pelan.

"Eh?" tanya Matthew bingung.

"Aku hanya punya kamu, Matt…kalau kamu meninggalkanku, kalau kamu juga membenciku…aku…aku tidak bisa hidup lagi, Matt…"

"Kak Alfred! Apa yang kakak katakan?" seru Matthew. Dia bingung. Bukannya kakaknya adalah seseorang yang begitu disukai? Begitu disayangi? Kenapa…kenapa dia mengatakan kalau dia hanya punya Matthew? Bukannya banyak orang yang dimiliki kakaknya?

Alfred terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum menggumamkan, "Matt…apa kau pikir…kehidupanku ini bahagia?"

Matthew membeku. "Ten…tentu saja. Kau begitu dicintai…begitu disayangi. Kau punya banyak teman…mama papa pun menyayangimu…kau pasti bahagia, kan?"

Alfred melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Matthew dan menatap adiknya dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa…soal teman-temanku…dan juga orang tua kita…" gumamnya.

"Hah?" tanya Matthew semakin bingung.

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di dada Matthew. "Asal ada kau…dan juga Iggy, mungkin. Aku bisa bertahan…tapi…Iggy…dia tidak bisa selalu ada di sini…karena itu…bisa kau berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku? Aku akan melakukan apa pun asalkan kau ada di sini…di sampingku…dan mendukungku" kata Alfred.

"Kak Alfred…apa maksud kakak sebenarnya?" tanya Matthew.

Tidak ada jawaban…

Matthew menunduk dan melihat kalau mata kakaknya telah tertutup. Kakaknya telah jatuh tertidur di pelukannya. Dia membopong kakaknya itu dan membaringkan kakaknya di ranjangnya. Dia melepaskan kacamata kakaknya, meletakkan kacamata itu di meja di samping ranjang kakaknya, dan menutupi tubuh kakaknya dengan selimut.

Matthew memunggut sebuah kertas dari lantai kamar kakaknya dan membaca isinya. Begitu dia membaca isi kertas itu, wajahnya langsung menjadi pucat. Kertas itu…berisi kata-kata teramat kejam yang ditunjukkan untuk kakaknya. Jadi selama ini…kakaknya menyembunyikan semua ini di balik sosok sempurnanya yang seolah tidak terjangkau itu? Sudah berapa lama dia menyembunyikan ini dan membiarkan hatinya hancur di balik topeng kesempurnaan yang selalu dipakainya?

Matthew kembali ke sisi ranjang kakaknya dan duduk di tepi ranjang kakaknya, memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan sedih dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi kakaknya.

"Kau selalu tampak begitu hebat…begitu sempurna…aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata serapuh ini, kak Alfred…" gumam Matthew pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mengetahui kau begitu terbebani dengan semua kesempurnaan yang ditimpakan padamu. Maaf…aku memang bukan adik yang baik untukmu…bukannya mencoba mengerti keadaanmu dan mendukungmu. Aku sibuk menyalahkanmu atas keadaanku dan membencimu atas semua yang terjadi padamu. Maaf…kak Alfred"

Matthew pun bangkit dari tepi ranjang kakaknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar kakaknya. Sebelum melangkah keluar, dia memandang sosok kakaknya yang tertidur itu sekali lagi. "Aku akan berusaha…kak Alfred…untuk menjadi adik yang bisa kau jadikan tempat bersandar. Aku akan berusaha menjadi adik yang lebih baik untukmu" katanya sebelum mematikan lampu kamar kakaknya dan melangkah keluar. Dia kemudian menutup pintunya, membiarkan kakaknya terlelap dalam mimpi yang dia harapkan cukup indah untuk menghapus kesedihan kakaknya.

* * *

**Author note:**

**ADA APA SEBENARNYA DENGAN SAYA? –plak!-. kemarin saya menulis adegan PrusUK dan sekarang malah adegan Americest (meski cuma sekedar brotherly love yang sedikit menyerempet…). Apakah ini tanda-tanda saya sedang stress sehingga pairing yang saya tulis juga mulai hancur-hancuran? Maklum, kesibukan kuliah membuat saya agak keteteran juga.**

**Tapi saya sudah berkomitmen kalau pairing yang saya pakai adalah USUK dan PruCan, jadi saya berharap kalau anda sekalian tidak salah paham dan menganggap kalau saya tiba-tiba seenaknya mengubah pairing saya.**

**Sekian saja yang saya katakan. Saya harap anda memaklumi fanfic saya yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin hancur ini.**

**SEKIAN. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Apa?" tanya Gilbert yang saat itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya bersama Arthur yang juga memandang Elizaveta dengan tatapan heran.

"Iya! Dalam rangka belajar bersama, mulai besok kita bakal belajar bersama murid SMU Hetalia dan SMU Allied!" seru Elizaveta riang. "Kabarnya, murid jurusan alam belajar di SMU Allied, dan murid jurusan sosial di SMU Hetalia. Oh yeah, aku bisa ketemu dan belajar bareng Rory~" kata Elizaveta sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas saat berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang duduk di taman itu.

Mendengar kabar yang diberitakan Elizaveta itu, Gilbert langsung nyengir. "Oh yeah, awesome banget! Aku bisa ketemu Mattie setiap hari! Belajar bareng Mattie! Oh yeah, dunia ini awesome banget!" katanya dengan nada riang.

Arthur menghela napas. "Aku tidak suka acara seperti ini" gumamnya.

"Kenapa harus gondok gitu sih, Artie? Kamu kan bisa sama-sama Alfred mulu, senang dong?" goda Gilbert.

"Justru karena aku harus sama-sama hero gila itu setiap hari, aku gondok tahu! Apa-apaan!, si hero gila itu sama aja parahnya dengan kamu!" gerutu Arthur.

"Ih~padahal kan kamu sama Alfred sudah dekat…" Arthur langsung memandang Gilbert tajam, membuat Gilbert terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Mereka pun berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing…

(-skip sampai jam pulang sekolah- XD)

"Mattie~" seru Gilbert sambil memeluk Matthew yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang SMU Axis bersama Alfred.

Wajah Matthew sontak langsung memerah, dia segera memberontak.

"Gilbert, lepas!" seru Matthew.

"Gak mau" gumam Gilbert.

Alfred dan Arthur menghela napas melihat mereka berdua.

"Gilbert, lebih baik kamu lepaskan pelukan kamu sama adikku sebelum aku mencincang kamu" kata Alfed.

Gilbert segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Matthew sambil merengut. "Ih, Alfred, gak awesome banget, memangnya pacar Mattie itu siapa?"

"Kamu" jawab Alfred singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kamu nyegah aku yang awesome ini mesra-mesraan sama dia? Memangnya Mattie itu siapamu?"

"Dia adikku dan tugasku untuk memastikan keselamatannya" kata Alfred. "Akhir pembicaraan"

Gilbert menghela napas dan menggumamkan 'dasar gak awesome' pelan sebelum berjalan memasuki parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang…

"Hei, hei, sudah dapat pengumuman soal belajar bersama antar SMU kita, nggak?" tanya Gilbert.

"Sudah" kata Alfred sambil menghela napas. "Dan bisa dibilang kita sial ya, dapat Iggy di sekolah kita, di kelas kita pula" katanya.

Arthur memandang tajam pada Alfred. "Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu!" serunya.

"Dan aku beruntung bisa pergi sekolah bareng Mattie, kan?" kata Gilbert.

"Beruntung, tapi jangan ngelunjak" kata Alfred sambil nyengir. "Karena jurusan sosial tempatmu belajar dengan jurusan musik tempat Matt belajar letaknya tuh ujung ke ujung~Kamu juga nggak bakal punya banyak waktu untuk berduaan, tahu~"

Wajah Gilbert langsung pucat. "Benar begitu, Mattie?" serunya.

Matthew cuma mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum simpati.

"AHHH~HIDUP INI GAK AWESOME!" seru Gilbert.

"Baru tadi kamu bilang hidup ini awesome, kok langsung berubah pikiran?" sindir Arthur sinis.

"Habis…kupikir aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Mattie…ternyata…dunia ini gak awesome…" gumam Gilbert.

"Dasar bodoh" jawab Arthur sinis.

"Sudahlah…Gil, kita memang gak bisa sering-sering sama-sama…emm, mungkin bahkan nggak bakal bisa sama-sama di sekolah…" kata Matthew.

"Dan Mattie itu lumayan populer di SMU Hetalia karena permainan pianonya~" kata Alfred memanas-manasi Gilbert.

"IHH! DIAM DEH, ALFRED! JANGAN MEMBUATKU YANG AWESOME INI SEMAKIN KESAL!" seru Gilbert frustasi.

Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat wajah Gilbert semakin keruh dan melemparkan bantal Gilbird yang ada di mobilnya ke wajah Alfred yang bukannya berhenti, malah tertawa semakin keras.

Arthur dan Matthew cuma menghela napas melihat kebodohan sahabat dan kakak mereka itu…

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak acara belajar bersama di SMU Hetalia dan SMU Allied diikuti oleh para murid SMU Axis. Karena perubahan jalur ini, otomatis terjadi perubahan dalam masalah pulang bareng. Kalau dulu Alfred dan Matthew yang mendatangi SMU Axis, sekarang Alfred dan Arthur pergi ke SMU Hetalia, menunggu Gilbert dan Matthew yang jelas, terlambat pulang, dikarenakan latihan musik dan sepak bola yang semakin sering dilakukan karena sudah mendekati musim pertandingan, dan pulang bareng.

Tanpa disadari oleh Arthur dan Alfred, kedekatan mereka yang bermula dari sini akan membuka cerita baru bagi mereka…cerita baru yang sangat manis.

* * *

Alfred sedang membaca buku pelajarannya, yah…dibilang membaca juga tidak tepat karena sejak dua puluh menit lalu halaman yang dipandanginya sama sekali tidak berubah, dan pandangannya…jelas-jelas kosong.

Hari ini…seperti biasanya, ada orang-orang yang meninggalkan surat caci maki dan hinaan di dalam lokernya. Dia hanya bisa menerimanya, tapi dalam hati dia berharap…akan jauh lebih baik kalau mereka, kalau orang-orang yang membencinya, langsung mendatanginya dan mencaci makinya langsung di depan mukanya. Itu akan membuat perasaannya lebih ringan daripada menerima surat-surat dengan kata-kata hinaan ini setiap hari tanpa mengetahui siapa pengirimnya…

Karena tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang membencimu, tapi mengetahui kalau mereka ada, membuatmu selalu dibayang-bayangi perasaan bersalah dan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Alfred tersentak dan mengambil ponselnya di meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Dia melihat caller idnya dan melihat nama "Iggy" tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo Iggy? Ada apa tiba-tiba kau meneleponku?" kata Alfred dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan.

Arthur tidak berkata-kata apa-apa selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata. "Bawa mobilmu dan jemput aku di rumahku" katanya.

Klik!

Alfred mengedipkan mata bingung. Bingung dengan perkataan yang didengarnya barusan. Apa maksud Arthur? Lagian kenapa dia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa dan langsung menutup teleponnya?

Sadar kalau tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Arthur, Alfred segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, memakai jaketnya, dan turun ke garasi, dan mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumah Arthur.

Rumah mereka memang tidak jauh terpaut. Rumah Gilbert dan Arthur berseberangan dan rumah mereka dengan rumah Alfred dan Matthew hanya terpaut sekitar dua rumah.

Di depan rumah Arthur, Alfred melihat kalau pemuda Inggris itu sudah berpakaian lengkap dan bersandar di depan pagar rumahnya. Dia menengadah memandang langit malam dengan pandangan menerawang.

Saat dia melihat mobil Alfred mendekat. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu kursi penumpang depan dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa sih, Iggy? Tiba-tiba menyuruh orang bawa mobil dan pergi ke sini?" tanya Alfred.

"Aku perlu kamu untuk mengantarku ke suatu tempat" kata Arthur sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Alfred langsung meringis.

"Iggy…aku ini bukan sopir pribadi kamu…" kata Alfred.

"Gak usah banyak bacot deh!" seru Arthur tajam. "Lagian aku mau suruh siapa lagi? Gilbert sedang sibuk dengan latihan sepak bola untuk pertandingan besok dan Matthew tidak bisa menyetir, kan? Jadi siapa lagi yang harus kusuruh kalau bukan kamu?"

Alfred menghela napas. "Lama-lama aku seperti jadi budakmu…" gumamnya.

Arthur langsung menginjak kaki Alfred di bawah dashboard mobil.

"Auw!" seru Alfred.

"Makanya jangan banyak bacot!" seru Arthur. "Cepat jalan"

Alfred mengusap kakinya yang tadi diinjak Arthur dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman Kirkland.

"Mau ngapain sih kita di sini?" tanya Alfred begitu mereka tiba di Royal Exhibition Building seperti permintaan Arthur.

"Kamu juga bakal tahu" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk gedung dengan Alfred mengikuti di belakangnya.

Di meja resepsionis, Arthur menyerahkan dua buah undangan pada petugasnya. Alfred, masih bingung, ikut memasuki ruangan dalam dengan bingung. Wajah bingungnya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut saat dia melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Foto-foto berbagai warna dan bentuk terpajang di sana. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Alfred tahu kalau yang mengambil foto ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, foto-foto itu diambil dari sudut sempurna, begitu indah…begitu terlihat…hidup.

Alfred tersenyum lebar dan memandang Arthur yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Jadi kau mengajakku karena ini?" tanyanya.

Arthur menghela napas. "Orangtuaku mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri festival foto ini, tapi baik papa dan mama tidak menyukai acara seperti ini, jadi undangan itu diberikan mereka padaku. Dan kupikir…" Arthur memalingkan wajahnya jadi Alfred tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi Alfred tahu kalau wajah pemuda Inggris itu pasti sekarang bersemu merah. "Kau akan senang kalau aku mengajakmu ke sini. Kau kan suka acara semacam itu"

Alfred tidak mengatakan apa pun, matanya terpaku pada deretan foto di hadapannya. Dia menunduk dan membaca penjelasan di bawah foto itu. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar, tidak ubahnya seorang anak kecil. Setelah melihat beberapa foto lain, Alfred sadar Arthur sedang memperhatikannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat kalau pemuda Inggris itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan…yang entah bagaimana susah dijelaskan olehnya. Terlalu banyak emosi bercampur di bola mata hijau milik pemuda Inggris itu.

"Kenapa, Iggy?" tanyanya.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya"

"Hah?"

"Saat kau melihat sebuah foto kau seperti anak-anak, yang bahagia saat mendapatkan hal yang disukainya. Kau suka sekali dengan fotografi, hal itu terlihat jelas di matamu"

Alfred terdiam memandang temannya itu.

"Aku…suka" kata Arthur dengan wajah bersemu merah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke foto di hadapannya. "Ekspresimu tadi. Kau lebih cocok berwajah seperti itu"

Alfred membeku. Iggy? Iggy memujinya? Apa dunia sudah terbalik? Atau dia sedang bermimpi? Tapi saat melihat wajah Arthur yang bersemu merah, dia sadar, kalau itu bukanlah mimpi, itu adalah kenyataan.

Alfred kembali tersenyum. Dia memutar kepala Arthur sehingga Arthur sekarang menghadapinya, dan membungkuk untuk mencium bibir Arthur lembut. "Terima kasih, Iggy" katanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Arthur yang masih berdiri terpaku karena shock akibat ciuman Alfred tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian Arthur menyadari apa yang terjadi. "HAMBURGER-SHIT SIALAN!" seru Arthur sambil menggosok bibirnya dan mengejar Alfred yang sudah melangkah jauh di depannya.

* * *

Matthew sedang asyik-asyiknya tertidur lelap saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dia meraba-raba meja di sebelah ranjangnya untuk meraih ponselnya dan menjawab tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang meneleponnya. Siapa juga orang gila yang meneleponnya di jam…Matthew melirik jamnya, dua pagi buta begini?

"Halo?" tanya Matthew dengan suara serak karena mengantuk.

"Halo, Mattie~"

Matthew mengerang dalam hati. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu.

"Gilbert? Ada apa? Ngapain nelpon pagi-pagi buta begini?" kata Matthew sambil menggosok matanya. "Bukannya besok kamu ada pertandingan?"

"Makanya aku yang awesome ini nelpon kamu" kata Gilbert.

"Eh?"

"Mana kata-kata penyemangatmu buat aku yang awesome ini?" tanya Gilbert.

"Kata-kata penyemangat?" tanya Matthew, maklum otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya connect.

"Ya…seperti…" Matthew mendengar Gilbert menarik napas. "GIIILLLBBBBEEERRRRTTTT, AKU SUKA KAMU!" Matthew langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena teriakan Gilbert. "KALAU KAMU MENANG, AKU JANJI AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN DAN MENJADI PACAR YANG BAIK SELAMANYA! MAKANYA KAMU HARUS MENANG! Gitu, Mattie. Cepat ngomong" kata Gilbert.

"Harus?" tanya Matthew pelan.

"Harus" tegas Gilbert.

"A…a…Gilbert aku…aku suka kamu" kata Matthew dengan suara gemetar karena malu, wajahnya sekarang sudah merah padam. "Kalau kamu menang, aku akan melakukan apapun dan menjadi pacar yang baik selamanya…makanya…kamu…kamu harus menang…"

"Hehe…nggak meyakinkan, ah. Ulang" kata Gilbert.

"Gil!" seru Matthew.

"Bercanda kok" kata Gilbert. "Aku perlu…mendengar suaramu. Itu saja kok"

"Hah?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Pokoknya besok jangan terlambat untuk menonton pertandinganku yang awesome ini, OK?"

"Kalau itu bukannya kamu yang harus lebih dikhawatirkan?" tanya Matthew.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku kan punya ayah yang luar biasa awesome kalau sudah menyangkut masalah membangunkanku saat pertandingan. Oke, aku tut…"

"Gilbert…" kata Matthew pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Gilbert.

"Besok…besok berjuanglah ya. Berikan yang terbaik, untuk diri kamu sendiri" kata Matthew pelan. "Bukan untukku, bukan untuk ayahmu, bukan untuk adikmu, kak Antonio, kak Arthur, atau siapa pun juga.., tapi untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku janji…selama kamu bermain untuk dirimu sendiri…aku akan selalu mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hatiku…"

Lama tidak terdengar apa pun dari Gilbert, kemudian samar-sama rterdengar suara Gilbert. "Kau memang pandai menenangkan orang…membuatku semakin sayang padamu…" pelan.

"Eh?" tanya Matthew bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa" kata Gilbert. "Selamat malam, atau pagi lebih tepatnya"

"Selamat pagi juga"

Matthew meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, dia kembali tertidur lelap.

Sementara di kamar rumah yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari kamar Matthew, Gilbert memandangi ponselnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Padahal seharian ini, dia gugup dan panik, hal yang selalu dialaminya setiap ada pertandingan. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya dengan berbicara dengan Matthew, mendengar suara pacarnya tersayang itu, dia selalu merasa lebih tenang. Suara lembut Matthew yang penuh kehangatan itu selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya, membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin karena itulah…dia selalu menyayangi pemuda Amerika bermata violet itu, membutuhkannya di dalam hidupnya. Karena tanpa Matthew…mungkin dia yang sekarang tidak akan pernah ada…

Tidak lama kemudian, Gilbert jatuh tertidur dengan senyum lembut itu masih terpasang di bibirnya.

* * *

Gilbert terkejut begitu turun dari mobilnya dan melihat Arthur sudah berdiri di depan pintu stadion. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kamu sendirian, Artie? Lagian yang kuminta datang malaikat kayak Matthew kenapa yang datang malah setan kayak kamu?"

Arthur melotot pada Gilbert. Dia membungkuk hormat untuk meyapa ayah Gilbert yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gilbert.

"Matthew dan Alfred sedang sarapan" kata Arthur. "Kami datang pagi-pagi karena tidak tahu kapan pertandingan kamu mulai. Begitu tahu stadion sepi, Alfred mengeluh lapar sehingga sekarang Matthew lagi mengantarnya mencari makan"

Gilbert cuma meringis miris mendengar penjelasan Arthur. Dia tahu Alfred memang orang yang moodnya akan jadi jelek kalau dia mengantuk atau lapar.

"Hei, Arthur~" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka melihat seorang pemuda Perancis mendekati mereka.

"Hei, Francis" gumam Arthur pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Ah, aku Francis Bonnefoy, murid kelas 1-D SMU Allied. Teman Alfred" kata Francis sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Aku tidak tahu kau pacaran dengan Gilbert Beilschmidt" lanjutnya pada Arthur.

"Aku dan dia tidak pacaran!" seru Arthur.

Francis mengabaikan protes Arthur dan bicara pada Gilbert. "Bagaimana kalau kau pinjamkan pacarmu ini padaku?"

"Silakan, tapi kau salah orang" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai. "Kalau masalah Artie, kupikir kau harus minta izin pada Alfred"

Arthur langsung menginjak kaki Gilbert.

"ADUH!" jerit Gilbert kesakitan sambil mengelus kakinya.

"Ucapkan lagi dan kubuat kakimu itu hancur selamanya" geram Arthur pelan.

"Iya, iya maaf~" kata Gilbert sambil meringis.

"Jangan khawatir, aku gak suka sama kamu kok, Arthur" kata Francis. Aku sudah suka sama orang lain"

"Siapa?" tanya Arthur yang masih merengut kesal.

"Sama Matthieuw, adik Alfred"

Suasana di antara mereka bertiga langsung sunyi senyap. Arthur memandang Gilbert dan melihat pandangan yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kecemburuan yang sangat. Jelas, dia merasa cemburu pada Francis, dan perasaan itu tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Sementara itu Gilbert, dia merasa jantungnya membeku seketika. Dia merasa sakit, merasa takut dan gelisah. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oke, pertandingannya mau dimulai, berjuang ya!" seru Francis sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Arthur memandangi Gilbert dan menepuk punggungnya. "Hoi, jangan bengong" serunya.

Glbert, seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung terlonjak. "Y…Ya…" dia pun segera menuju ruang ganti.

Arthur menghela napas. Dia merasa pasti permainan sahabatnya itu akan kacau setelah mendengar perkataan Francis tadi.

"Kalian pergi ke makan ke mana?" tanya Arthur. "Pertandingannya sudah mulai sepuluh menit yang lalu"

"Maaf, ini gara-gara aku" kata Alfred dengan nada bersalah. "Restoran fast food yang buka pagi-pagi begini lumayan jauh"

Arthur cuma mendengus.

Matthew, yang saat itu memandangi lapangan mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa dengan Gilbert? Dia seperti terlihat kebingungan. Dia juga seperti sedang tidak fokus" katanya.

Arthur kembali memandangi lapangan. Ya, Gilbert memang tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan bermain bola. Dia hanya menghela napas, bisa menebak kalau Gilbert pasti seperti ini karena perkataan Francis tadi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa…dia bermain begitu? Kalau permainannya seperti itu, bukannya dia bisa dimarahi ayahnya?" tanya Matthew cemas.

Arthur cuma menggelengkan kepalanya, meski sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Matthew berjalan hingga ke tepi podium. Dia mengambil napas dan berteriak.

"GILBERT! BERMAIN SERIUS DONG! AKU PERCAYA KAMU PASTI MENANG! KARENA ITU KAMU HARUS BERMAIN SERIUS!" teriak Matthew.

Ajaibnya, di tengah riuh sorak-sorai penonton, suara Matthew sepertinya terdengar oleh Gilbert karena cowok German itu terdiam dan memandang ke arah datangnya suara Matthew itu.

Matthew menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan cemas, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah karena malu, tapi dia tetap tersenyum manis. Wajahnya seakan-akan mengatakan 'aku percaya, aku percaya kamu pasti bisa'. Gilbert menyeringai dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda mengerti. Setelah itu, seperti mendapatkan doa dari dewi kemenangan, permainannya langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"Keeerrreeennnn…Matt" kata Alfred pada adiknya itu setelah dia kembali duduk di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya yang bisa membuat Gilbert seperti itu hanya kamu saja"

"Be…begitukah…" kata Matthew dengan muka yang masih bersemu merah.

"Mungkin itu karena kamu adalah segalanya baginya…" gumam Arthur pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Matthew.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" tanya Arthur sambil mengacak-acak rambut Matthew dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke lapangan.

* * *

Pertandingan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh tim sepak bola SMU Axis dengan skor 3-1. kemenangan ini membawa mereka menuju babak semifinal. Gilbert menjadi bintang dalam pertandingan itu. Dia menyumbangkan dua gol dan berperan besar dalam satu gol yang lain karena umpan matangnya.

Tidak heran begitu keluar dari ruang ganti, dia langsung dielu-elukan pendukungnya yang sebagian besar adalah cowok dan cewek fans clubnya.

"Hore…sang bintang besar datang" kata Alfred saat Gilbert berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Terima kasih, itu wajar untuk saya yang awesome ini" balas Gilbert sambil menyeringai. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah Arthur. "Mana ucapan selamatnya?"

"Selamat" jawab Arthur datar.

"Mana Mattie?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk mencari pacarnya itu.

Wajah Alfred dan Arthur langsung menjadi keruh.

"Dia…di sana" kata Alfred sambil menunjuk suatu arah. Di arah yang ditunjuk Alfred, terlihat Matthew sedang berbicara dengan Francis. "Begitu pertandingan selesai, Francis langsung mengajaknya bicara"

Gilbert langsung menunjukkan ekspersi tidak senang. Matanya menunjukkan kebencian dan kemarahan kepada Francis, dan dirinya dipenuhi keinginan untuk berteriak di depan Francis kalau Matthew adalah miliknya. MILIKNYA, dan bukan milik orang lain.

Setelah selesai bicara dengan Francis, Matthew berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Maaf, kalian menungguku, ya?" kata Matthew sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ngobrol apa tadi?" tanya Gilbert ketus.

"Hmm…kak Francis mengajakku nonton" kata Matthew.

"Dan kamu mau?"

Matthew menggeleng. "Aku bilang…kalau filmnya bagus, ya…tidak masalah"

"Mattie, kalau kamu tidak suka padanya, jangan memberinya harapan!" seru Gilbert. Emosinya meninggi. "Karena pacarmu itu aku! Bukan dia!"

"Memangnya dia mengajakku sebagai pacar?" tanya Matthew.

Gilbert hanya bisa ber-face palm ria dengan kepolosan pacarnya itu.

"GILBERT!"

Mereka berempat serempak menoleh dan melihat ayah Gilbert sedang berdiri memandang mereka dengan tatapan marah.

Gilbert menelan ludah, wajahnya memucat.

"Kenapa ayahmu tampak marah?" tanya Alfred bingung. "Kalian kan menang? Kamu kan juga berhasil mencetak dua gol?"

"Karena dia bermain kacau di babak awal" kata Arthur. "Bagi ayahnya, gol-gol itu tidak bisa menghapus kesalahannya. Permainan Gilbert begitu memalukan di mata ayahnya"

Gilbert tetap terpaku, semua kata-kata Arthur benar. Sejak dulu hal ini selalu terjadi, sehingga bukan hal yang aneh kalau Arthur mengerti dengan baik masalah ini.

"A…aku pulang dulu" kata Gilbert. Sebelum pergi, Matthew menggenggam tangannya, dari matanya terlihat jelas kecemasan dan kekhawatirannya pada Gilbert.

"Kamu…tidak apa-apa kan? Kamu akan baik-baik saja kan?" kata Matthew cemas.

Gilbert memaksakan diri tersenyum agar semuanya, terutama Matthew, tidak cemas. "Tenang saja, Mattie. Yang seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, kok. Paling kita yang awesome ini diceramahi semalam suntuk. Nggak apa-apa"

Tiga temannya itu hanya bisa terdiam. Lalu Gilbert berjalan tanpa menoleh sekali pun. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa kerasnya jantungnya berdegup. Dia merasa kalau dia sekarang berjalan di atas bara api.

* * *

Malam itu, ruang tamu keluarga Beilschmidt lebih tepat disebut sebagai sebuah upacara pemakaman karena suasananya hening, sunyi, senyap. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Sejak pulang dari pertandingan, ayah Gilbert tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Itu pertanda kalau dia sangat marah. Bahkan Ludwig dan Antonio sampai tidak berani bernapas dan berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan kaki mereka yang ingin sekali melarikan diri dari rumah mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu?" akhirnya ayahnya membuka suara. Dia menghirup kopinya pelan.

"Ayah merasa apa yang sudah ayah ajarkan padamu selama ini sia-sia!" kata ayahnya. "Kamu tahu bagaimana malunya ayah tadi? Yang kamu tunjukkan tadi itu adalah permainan orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan!"

Emosi ayahnya semakin meninggi. Gilbert menelan ludah. Dia merasa mual. Tangannya yang memegang cangkir teh agak sedikit gemetar.

"Kamu sadar kan berapa banyak kesalahan fatal yang sudah kamu lakukan tadi?" seru ayahnya keras sambil menghempaskan cangkir kopinya, membuat Gilbert hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata ayahnya. "Kalau bukan karena strategi pelatih kamu, kamu itu sudah kecolongan berkali-kali!"

Ibunya mengusap-usap punggung ayahnya untuk mencoba menenangkannya. Ludwig dan Antonio sekarang ikut pucat ketakutan mendengar kemarahan ayah Gilbert. Ayah Gilbert menghela napas, berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Mungkin ayah salah karena berharap terlalu banyak padamu" katanya sambil menghirup kopinya. "Karena kamu adalah anak tertua ayah, ayah kira kamu bisa menjawab harapan ayah seperti layaknya seorang anak tertua. Ayah kira kamu juga mencintai sepak bola seperti halnya ayah"

Gilbert terdiam.

"Ternyata ayah salah" katanya tegas. Suasana di ruang keluarga langsung menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya.

Gilbert tertunduk dan menutup matanya. Dia merasa sakit. _Tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu…_


	9. Chapter 9

"Seperti yang sudah diduga kamu terpilih lagi sebagai finalis kontes fotografi berikutnya" kata Pak Eduard sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau dipanggil lagi untuk mempresentasikan karyamu"

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan saya?" gumam Alfred.

"Ada, tapi kau adalah yang terbaik. Sekolah berharap banyak padamu" kata pak Eduard. "Lagipula kau adalah yang terbaik di sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingimu"

Alfred menghela napas dia pun membungkukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia berpapasan dengan Ukraine, guru pembimbing kelasnya.

"Alfred, kabarnya kau terpilih lagi sebagai finalis kontes fotografi ya? Selamat ya?" tanyanya ramah.

Alfred hanya mengangguk kosong.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Ukraine lembut.

"Bu…kenapa…kenapa semuanya harus aku? Kenapa…kenapa tidak ada orang lain selain aku? Aku serasa sendirian…" kata Alfred.

Pandangan Ukraine melembut. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Alfred dan mengusap pundaknya. "Itu…semuanya adalah keputusan kamu sendiri"

Alfred memandang gurunya itu.

"Kamu yang menjalaninya. Kamu yang memutuskan jalan mana yang kamu pilih. Kalau kamu tidak mau mengikuti kontes ini, kamu hanya harus memberitahukannya dengan suara lantang penuh percaya diri, percaya kalau ini adalah benar. Percaya kalau keputusan ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk kamu"

Alfred terdiam.

"Ini hidupmu Alfed, bukan hidup orang lain. Kamu berhak memutuskan apapun mengenai hidup kamu selama kamu menganggap kalau keputusan kamu itu adalah yang terbaik"

Alfred tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa sedikit ringan.

* * *

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" tanya Arthur ketika mereka menunggu di depan gerbang SMU Hetalia.

"Hah, apa?" tanya Alfred.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat aneh!" seru Arthur.

Alfred langsung tersenyum. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Iggy. Kau mencemaskanku ya? Woowww…aku senang sekali~"

Arthur memandang Alfred dengan tatapan tajam, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Walaupun selama ini dia selalu marah-marah kepada Alfred, dan bersikap masa bodoh, dia selalu memperhatikan pemuda Amerika bermata biru itu. Entah sejak kapan, Arthur bisa melihat kebenaran dari semua topeng kepalsuan yang dipakai Alfred. Dia bisa membedakan kapan dia merasa benar-benar senang, sedih, kesal, bingung, sekeras apa pun Alfred menyembunyikannya. Mungkin, dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, hanya Arthur yang bisa melakukannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil Gilbert keluar dan mereka berdua masuk.

"Hei, hei, hari ini ke café Nordic, yuk!" seru Gilbert dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ayo, ayo!" seru Alfred. "Aku kangen rasa vanilla sundaenya"

Arthur dan Matthew hanya diam.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Jawab dong!" kata Alfred.

Artur menghela napas dan menggenggam ujung kemeja Alfred dan menariknya hingga Alfred terjatuh tepat ke sebelahnya. "Hari ini kamu ikut aku ke rumahku. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan" desisnya di telinga Alfred.

"Jemput Alfred di rumahku nanti" kata Arthur pada Gilbert.

"Lalu Mattie? Kamu gimana, mau ikut, nggak?" tanya Gilbert pada pacarnya itu.

"A…e…ya…" kata Matthew pelan sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

Gilbert tertawa dan menyetel radionya, musik rock keras segera terdengar keras. Gilbert yang ikut-ikutan menyanyi keras, akhirnya membuat Arthur habis sabar dan segera memasang I-podnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Matt?" tanya Alfred pada adiknya yang duduk di depannya itu.

Matthew menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Gilbert yang kukhawatirkan…" kata Matthew sambil memandangi Gilbert yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa dengan dia? Bukannya dia masih tetap ceria dan sok awesome seperti biasa?" tanya Alfred heran.

"Setelah pertandingan itu, dia seperti berubah" kata Matthew sambil tetap menatap Gilbert. "Dia tertawa, tapi dalam hatinya tidak. Dia tertekan, tapi masih memaksakan diri agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir kalau dia terus seperti ini, terus-menerus memaksakan dirinya, dia akan…"

Matthew tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, dia sendiri takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Alfred tertegun, menatap Gilbert yang masih nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tertawa tapi tidak tertawa? Alfred memandang heran. Mungkin di seluruh dunia, hanya adiknya saja yang bisa mengerti keadaan Gilbert seperti itu dan melihat semuanya, semua hal yang disembunyikan Gilbert di balik topeng keceriaan yang selalu dipakainya, seperti dirinya.

Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Arthur, yang sedang mendengarkan I-podnya dengan mata terpejam. Perkataan Arthur padanya tadi, membuatnya berharap, apa…dia juga bisa mengharapkan hal yang sama pada Arthur? Seperti Matthew yang selalu bisa melihat Gilbert yang sebenarnya, tidak peduli bagaimana pun dia menyembunyikannya, apa Arthur…juga bisa melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya? Dirinya…yang rapuh ini?

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela, pandangannya menerawang.

* * *

Matthew sedang berada di dapur, memasak makan malam untuk orang tuanya saat kedua orang tuanya menghambur masuk.

"Hei, Mathew? Apa kau lihat Alfred?" tanya ayahnya.

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia…pergi ke rumah kak Arthur sejak tadi"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal mama ingin memberinya hadiah untuk penyemangatnya untuk kontes fotografi nanti" kata ibunya. "Dia pasti senang, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia anak kebanggaan kita"

Mendengar itu, jantung Matthew serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Tentu saja, kita ini orang tua yang bahagia punya anak seperti Alfred. Dia anak yang sangat pantas dibanggakan. Aku pun bangga menjadi orang tuanya" kata ayahnya saat mereka berjalan ke kamar mereka.

Matthew merasa seperti hatinya baru saja dicabik-cabik dengan sebuah pisau tajam. Hatinya berdarah. Dia merasa sangat sakit. Dia…tidak tahu lagi sesakit apa perasaan yang dirasakannya ini.

Bel pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Matthew segera berjalan dan membuka pintu. Begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Gilbert berdiri di depannya, pertahanannya runtuh. Dia menghambur ke pelukan pemuda German itu sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Gilbert terkejut bercampur bingung melihat reaksi Matthew, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia pun balas memeluk Matthew dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang dan bahu Matthew. Dia mengelus-elus punggung Matthew mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Matthew masih membenamkan wajahnya di kemeja Gilbert, tapi tangisnya sudah mulai berhenti. Setelah Matthew agak tenang, mereka berdua duduk di teras rumah itu, Matthew merebahkan kepalanya di dada Gilbert, sementara pemuda German itu mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Matthew.

"Maaf…aku sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Matthew pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gilbert tidak percaya.

Matthew mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu…tidak bertanya ada apa?"

Gilbert memandang Matthew yang masih membaringkan kepalanya di dadanya dan mengelus kepala Matthew pelan. "Kau ingin aku yang awesome ini bertanya?"

Matthew tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kamu tidak siap untuk mengatakannya, aku yang awesome ini tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Aku…aku yang awesome ini akan menunggu hingga kamu siap untuk menceritakannya" kata Gilbert. "Bagiku, asalkan kamu baik-baik saja, tersenyum di hadapanku…itu sudah cukup. Aku yang awesome ini tidak akan meminta apa pun lagi"

Matthew tersenyum. "Kamu terlalu baik" gumamnya.

"Hah?"

"Kamu selalu mengutamakan orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri. Kamu juga selalu mengutamakan beban orang lain, sementara bebanmu sendiri…kamu tanggung seorang diri"

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Gilbert pelan sambil menepuk kepala Matthew.

"Karena sejak pertandingan waktu itu, kamu tidak lagi terlihat bahagia" kata Matthew.

"Tidak bahagia? Apa maksudmu, Mattie. Aku yang awesome ini selalu bahagia kok" kata Gilbert.

Matthew mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Dulu…kau selalu tertawa lepas, bahagia. Tapi sekarang…tawa dan senyummu…semuanya terlihat terpaksa. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Gilbert terdiam. Pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Aku…saat melihat pertandinganmu kemarin…saat kau bermain lepas seperti itu…kau sangat bahagia. Itu tidak bisa disembunyikan, wajahmu jelas mengatakannya…" kata Matthew.

Dia menunduk memandangi jalan batu di bawah kakinya, tidak ingin memandang Gilbert. "Aku…menunggu wajah itu. Selalu menunggu wajah itu. Aku suka sekali melihat wajahmu waktu itu, membuatku ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi"

Gilbert menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut. Dia pun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Matthew, membuat Matthew menoleh padanya. "Terima kasih" gumamnya sebelum mencium bibir Matthew lembut.

Matthew cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba Gilbert menciumnya, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memejamkan mata dan lebur dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman itu lembut, tanpa nafsu, hanya dipenuhi dengan cinta dan rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, saling tersenyum sambil memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan penuh cinta dan rasa sayang.

"Ayo, kita pergi yuk, Mattie" kata Gilbert sambil bangkit dan menarik Matthew untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sebelum Artie dan Alfred jadi hijau gara-gara ditumbuhi lumut"

Matthew tertawa mendengar perkataan Gilbert.

* * *

Di rumah Arthur…

"Jadi…apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, Iggy?" tanya Alfred sambil menyeringai riang.

Arthur tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia berjalan ke arah Alfred dan mencubit kedua pipinya keras.

"ADUDUDUDUDUHHH!" seru Alfred. "Apa-apaan sih, pipiku merah nih!" protesnya pada Arthur saat Arthur melepaskan pipinya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus berpura-pura seperti itu?" tanya Arthur.

"Hah?"

"Kau…selalu seperti itu. Kau selalu berpura-pura. Tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau harus menjadi orang sempurna di sekolah, menjadi kakak maha hebat sempurna di mata Matthew, tapi apa bisa…sekali saja kau menunjukkan siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapa yang memintamu menjadi sosok maha sempurna? Tidak ada, Alfred, jadi kenapa kau harus memaksakan diri?"

Alfred tertegun mendengar perkataan Arthur. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sedih dan menatap kosong pada Arthur. "Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang selama ini ingin kudengar, Iggy~". Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Arthur.

Arthur tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membiarkan Alfred memeluknya. Tidak lama kemudian, Alfred mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Arthur. Dan entah kenapa, seperti terhipnotis, Arthur tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata berwarna biru sapphire itu, begitu pun Alfred, dia terpaku menatap bola mata hijau emerald Arthur.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jarak antara mereka semakin tipis, sampai akhirnya bibir Alfred mengulum bibir Arthur dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Arthur menutup matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Alfred, membiarkan Alfred mendorong tubuhnya sehingga keduanya jatuh terbaring di atas sofa. Masih saling berciuman dengan lembut, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu untuk selamanya.

TIIINNN…TIIIINNN…

Suara klakson mobil mengembalikan daya otak Arthur, sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya, wajahnya langsung merah padam, dan mendorong Alfred dengan ganas, sampai Alfred terjatuh dari sofa ke lantai.

"Awww…Iggy sadis, ah!" kata Alfred sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Diam deh!" seru Arthur, mulut tajamnya sudah kembali, walaupun wajahnya masih merah padam. "Itu pasti Gilbert, ayo pergi!". Dia segera berlari ke luar ruang tamu dengan cepat, meninggalkan Alfred.

Alfred tersenyum sambil menjilat bibirnya, seolah-olah masih merasakan ciuman manis Arthur di bibirnya sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Arthur. "Terima kasih…Arthur…" gumamnya pelan. "Aku senang…kau bisa melihatku sebagai aku…dan bukan sebagai orang lain…"

Tapi tentu saja, saat itu Arthur tidak bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

**Author note: **

**OK, sepertinya Arthurnya kelewat romantis, jadi terkesan OOC. Tapi…kalau Arthur terus-terusan bertingkah tsundere, kapan terjadinya adegan romantis USUKnya~ jadi…harap dimaklumi ya…**

**SEKIAN. Dimohon REVIEW kalian ya…**


End file.
